Rose's Turn
by la Belle Luna Claire
Summary: Rose is tired of being the over-looked Weasley kid. What better way to set herself apart from her family than to do exactly the opposite of what her father said to do? Something involving one Scoprius Malfoy? Looks like the begining of some sweet revenge.
1. Beautiful Revenge

**A/N: Before the seventh book, I was a somewhat quiet Draco/Hermione shipper. I didn't think that it would ever happen, but we can dream, can't we? But with the epilogue, us Draco/Hermione shippers were given a new hope for the second generation. I love all of the second gen kids, and they're really a blast to write. So, with that, I started **_**Rose's Turn**_**. Enjoy!**

Rose Weasley did not feel like Rose.

All her life, whenever she met someone new, they would get wide-eyed and say, "You're Hermione Granger's daughter!" or "You're Ron Weasley's daughter!" or "You're Harry Potter's niece!" or "You're Ginny Weasley's niece!" As she grew older, they said, "You're James's cousin!" or "You're Albus's cousin!" or "You're Victoire's cousin!" Rose was always someone else's _something_, and never just _Rose_.

But she was determined to change that when she went to Hogwarts.

Oh yes, little Rosie was not just going to be someone's daughter or niece or cousin. She was going to be someone else entirely. She was going to be Rose at last. It was her turn.

She had a few ways to accomplish these plans, and they all had to do with separating herself from her family as much as possible. And, of course, they were made blatantly obviously by her father at Platform 9¾.

"_If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," he'd said to Rose, Albus, Lily, and Hugo, "but no pressure."_

_Well, Dad,_ she'd though through her fake grimace that matched Albus's, _guess you'll be disinheriting your only daughter._

Of course, Rose was not sure how she would pull off not being in Gryffindor. As far as she could tell, she had every trait that Gryffindors held dear. And she was, indeed, being very brave by trying to stand out in her rather large family, which included not only the twelve Weasley/Potter/Lupin kids, but also several of her parents' good friends' kids. Only Teddy and Victoire had thus far broken free from the mold, being put in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectably. But, Rose reminder herself, Teddy wasn't _really_ related to her and Victoire was exactly like her mother, possessing an unfair combination of both extreme beauty and extreme brains.

Alright, so she might not be able to get into another House, but she could definitely go against some of her father's _other_ words. Words involving one Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie."_

_Looks like I'll be throwing a couple of questions_, she thought with a smile as she made her way onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"_Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie."_

Bingo. The one thing she could do without completely compromising her own self. Befriend the enemy.

"Rose! Where are you going to sit?" Albus asked, running to catch up to her.

"I saw someone who looked friendly enough that's a first year," she said, not slowing from her usual brisk walk, and Albus stumbled along behind her. "I think I'm going to try to find them."

"Oh…" he trailed off slightly. "I guess I'll find someplace else to sit."

"Al, you can sit with me if you want, but…" she hesitated slightly, unsure of how to put this delicate piece of information. "I'm not sure that you'd want to sit with this kid."

"Why?"

Just then, the two almost passed the compartment where the blond-haired Scorpius Malfoy was sitting – alone – with one of the required first year textbooks open on his lap.

"Because my dad is going to flay me alive when he finds out, and I'm sure that you don't want to be a part of that aftermath."

"Rose, you've got to be kidding me! Rose!" Al said quickly as Rose opened the glass door, which shut him up immediately. He gave her a "what-the-hell-are-you-doing" look, looking from Rose to Scorpius to Rose again, gesturing wildly, while Rose gave him an "if-you-don't-like-it-then-find-somewhere-else-to-sit" look, pointing down the train aisle to the numerous other compartments before turning her back on her cousin and smiling at Scorpius, who had still not looked up from his book.

"Hello!" Rose said brightly, and Albus slapped his hand to his face in one final exasperated gesture before hurrying along down aisle. Scorpius looked up, slightly startled that someone was talking to him.

"Hello," he said quietly, still looking confused.

"Would you mind if I sit with you? I don't have any friends yet and I _really_ don't want to sit with my family," she asked, just as brightly.

"Er… I guess," he said, and Rose quickly slid the glass door closed. "_Why?_"

"Why what?" Rose asked, settling herself into the seat opposite him.

"Why do you want to sit with me?"

"Why not?"

"Because no one likes me."

"I like you."

"You don't know me."

"Neither do they."

The two were in a sort of a standoff for a minute. Rose decided to make the first move.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy," she said, matter-of-factly.

"And you're a Weasley," Scorpius said, giving her a sideways glance, his pale eyebrows raising, looking at Rose like she was crazy.

"Rose," she said, pretending to be oblivious to his look, her hand jetting out for him to take, which he did hesitantly, still questioning the girl's sanity.

"You _do_ realize that we're supposed to hate each other, don't you?" he asked.

"Yep!" Rose replied happily. "But you see, I'm tired of being the perfect little Weasley kid, and you don't seem half bad to me."

"I wish I could do that."

"Do what?"

"Not be the perfect little Malfoy. My parents are expecting an owl saying I've been sorted into Slytherin, just like every member of my family before me, that I've made loads of Slytherin friends, and that I'm the apple of my Slytherin Head of House's eye."

Scorpius looked down, as if his words brought him great shame.

The two were silent for a minute, both lost in the thought of things now said, things that neither of them had ever dared to voice to their families before and were now voicing them to the person who should have been their schoolyard adversaries.

"Let's do it," Rose finally said, as Scorpius seemed reluctant to break the silence first. Being raise with her large family, Rose had learned quite young that if you want your voice heard, you had to say it faster and louder than the person next to you at family tea. Obviously, Scorpius's family had taken a vastly different approach to parenting. Not surprising, considering the stories that Rose had heard from her parents and aunts and uncles.

"Do what?" Scorpius asked, still very confused by the direction his life seemed to have taken the second he allowed Rose to sit with him.

"Disappoint our parents," she said simply. "I'm bound to end up in Gryffindor, because, honestly, that _is_ where I best fit, so I highly doubt that the hat would think of putting me anywhere else, but _you_ seem more like a Ravenclaw to me. I mean, of all the times I've been on Platform 9¾, I've never seen a first year take an interest in _Hogwarts, A History_." She gestured to the book that still lay open on Scorpius's lap, already heavily marked and noted in very neat handwriting. "Anyways, my mum told me she doesn't care what House I get in, as long as it's where I best fit. My _dad_ on the other hand told me not to fraternize with the enemy, and you're basically the enemy by his standards. But _your_ parents obviously want you to be in Slytherin. If you get into Ravenclaw your parents are _bound_ to be disappointed. And then we can show both of our families that we're our own selves, and not miniatures of them."

Rose stopped talking, a huge smile on her face. Scorpius was silent, staring at Rose.

"You're crazy," he finally said.

Rose's face began to fall when Scorpius broke into a smile that rivaled Rose's. "A crazy, psychotic, mad _genius_!"

Both began to laugh so hard that their sides hurt. They laughed in unison for several minutes, garnishing strange looks from those still roaming the aisle, looking for their friends.

"So, we're agreed that we'll be friends and you'll be in whichever House you belong in so we can prove that we're ourselves?"

"Of course! You have no _idea_ how long I've wanted to stand up to my parents and grandparents! And I've never had a friend before," he tacked on casually, like it was no big deal.

Rose, however, was taken aback. "You've never had a friend? Not even one? Ever?"

"Never. I was pretty much raised never leaving my house. My parents paid for private tutors and brought some of their friends round for tea every now and then, but I've never really been around people my own age before. This is all kind of new for me. What about you?"

"My family is _huge_," Rose told him. "I've got my little brother, Hugo, and then my cousins, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, James, Albus, Lily, and – well, Teddy's not _really_ my cousin, but he might as well be. He's my uncle's godson. His parents died in the war right after he was born," she explained. "And then I went to a Muggle school, so I have some Muggle friends back home. They think I'm going to Saint Catherine's Academy for Girls right now. They all saw my grades, so it's not that far of a stretch that I could get into a prestigious school overseas." Rose gave a conspiratorial wink to her new companion.

This was going to be the start of some beautiful revenge.

**A/N: So that was chapter one. I love Rose. Also, the title is a reference to the song **_**Rose's Turn**_** from the musical **_**Gypsy**_**, because I'm a theatre dork, and I couldn't pass it up. ^^ Please review. It makes me very happy, and then I might write more.**


	2. Gifts and Warnings

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Since some of the Weasley children aren't mentioned in the epilogue, only in the family tree of JK Rowling's website, I've taken my best guesses at their ages. Also, who's excited for the last movie? I AM! I'm dressing up as Ginny and taking homemade chocolate frogs, ice mice, and pumpkin juice! As always, enjoy!**

Rose and Scorpius talked the entire way to Hogwarts. The two were opposites in every way imaginable. The Weasleys were blood traitors, half-bloods, part-breeds, and Muggle-borns, while the Malfoys prided themselves on being pureblood. The Weasleys were well-off, but enjoyed a very simple life, having once been so poor they could barely afford school books, and the Malfoys were very rich, spending money on anything they desired.

The two took turns asking each other questions until the sun was nearly gone outside the window.

"Do you like flying?" Rose asked Scorpius, who had long closed his noted book at stowed it in his trunk.

Scorpius shrugged. "My dad wants me to be a great Quidditch player, but I don't really have a knack for it. He never really showed me how to fly."

"I was practically born on a broomstick!" Rose said enthusiastically. "My mum's not great, but almost everyone else in my family – Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Charlie, even Uncle Fred before he died – played Quidditch and were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they were in school. And Aunt Ginny was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, too. I've been flying since I was a year old and Dad gave me a toy broomstick that hovered and inch above the ground. I could teach you, if you want."

"But first years aren't allowed to have brooms at school," Scorpius pointed out.

"First years aren't allowed to have their _own_ brooms. I can ask to borrow my cousin James's broom. He's seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, like Uncle Harry was. I'm sure he'd help."

"You family sounds… amazing," Scorpius said, in awe. "I mean, my parents love me, and I know that they're a lot more relaxed with me than my grandparents were with them, but we're still a really… _formal_ family, you know."

"Yeah, I've heard," Rose replied. "Our parents went to school together. My dad says that yours was kind of a prat."

"Yeah, well, I guess that happens when you join the Death Eaters when you're sixteen."

"No way!" Rose exclaimed. "You dad was a Death Eater?"

"Yeah," Scorpius muttered glumly. "And that's usually the point where people stop talking to me."

"I'm not going to stop talking to you," Rose promised quickly. "I'm just… _surprised_. My parents never told me that your dad was a Death Eater. They told me that your grandparents were. Uncle Harry even told us that your grandmother saved his life, after he and my parents had saved your dad's. She had lied to Voldemort and told him that Uncle Harry was dead so that she could find her son."

"_Really_? Nobody ever told me."'

"Yeah. So, I mean, your family can't be all bad, right?"

"They're still pretty bad, though."

"Well," Rose said firmly, "that's alright, because you're your own person. Just like me."

The two friends laughed again, just as the compartment door opened.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Please –" a pleasant, bell-like female voice said. "Oh, Rose."

Rose looked up to see the beautifully pale, freckled face and blonde hair of Victoire Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley children.

"Victoire!" Rose said, jumping up to give the older girl a hug. She turned back at Scorpius. "This is my eldest cousin, Scorp. She's a sixth-year prefect for the Ravenclaw house."

"It's very nice to meet you, Victoire," Scorpius said, the perfect picture of a gentleman, standing to extend a hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose hope that she was the only one who noticed Victoire's blue eye widen then narrow slight. She took his hand after a split second of hesitation. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Scorpius. Rose, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"What about?"

"Oh, Dad wanted me to give you something, but I didn't see you before I got on the train."

"Alright."

Rose followed her outside, closing the door quietly and giving Scorpius a big smile.

"What does Uncle Bill want to give me?" Rose asked stopping a few compartments away.

Victoire pulled a small box from her robes, handing it to Rose.

"Dad likes to give everyone a present before their first year at Hogwarts, to celebrate."

Rose gave the ribbon on the box a tug and lifted the lid. Sitting inside a bed of bright red velvet was an intricate and very realistic rose made of rubies with two dark green emerald leaves.

"Wow," Rose whispered.

"Take it out," Victoire urged.

Rose complied, carefully removing the gemstone flower from the box, turning it in her hands, a golden chain falling between her fingers. On the back of the flower was a piece of gold the size of a one euro coin, and written in elegant script was "Congratulation, Rose. May this be the first of seven happy years at Hogwarts. Love, Uncle Bill."

"This is so beautiful," Rose said, close to tears.

"Dad thought you'd like it. It's charmed to be chip and break resistant."

"It's perfect. Here, help me put it on," she said, handing the necklace to Victoire and holding her hair back.

"Rose, this isn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you," Victoire said as she fastened the clasp.

Oh, no. There it was. Rose _knew_ that Victoire had given Scorpius a disapproving look.

"That boy you were sitting with," Victoire started. "He's a Malfoy."

"I'm aware."

"Were you aware that his entire family was Death Eaters?"

"Are you aware that you're not who your family is?"

"Rose!"

"Victoire!"

"You're father's not going to be pleased," Victoire warned.

"He's not going to be pleased no matter what I do, Vic! We can't all be perfect like you and James and Hugo!"

Victoire's face seemed to fall. Rose sighed.

"Vic, I'm sorry. But I want to be free to make my own friends here, without my family breathing down my neck. Just, _please_, let me tell Dad. If he's going to be mad, he's going to be mad. But it'll be worse if someone else tells him."

"Okay, Rose, but don't be stupid about this boy. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm smarter than you think, Vic," Rose said, giving her cousin a hug before turning around and heading back to her compartment with Scorpius.

"Get dressed in your robes, Rosie," Victoire called after her. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"Okay, cos. See you later."

And with that, Rose returned to her compartment, the sparkling rose around her neck, her new friend waiting for her, already changed into his robes.

**A/N: If any of you are here because you'd added me to your watches for my Percy Jackson fic, **_**To Be a Tree**_**, *coughcough*akoayphilipino*coughcough*, I'm sorry. Every time I sit down to write the newest chapter, it just turns out **_**bleh**_**. And Thalia's story, and my readers, deserve better than **_**bleh**_**. Probably didn't help that I had to wipe my computer a few months ago and I still haven't put all my files back on. As always, please review, because it makes me happy. And a happy writer is a good writer.**


	3. Sorting Surprise

**A/N: Three chapters in less than 24 hours? Apparently. Thanks for the reviews. I like when the reviews are equal or greater than the number of chapters. It's an OCD thing. ^^ Anyways, here's another chapter of **_**Rose's Turn**_**. And you get to meet most of the Weasley/Potter crowd. I had to reference a lot of things from chapters 6 and 7 of _Philosopher's Stone_. Got a little teary for a while, looking back at that book. As always, enjoy!**

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" a loud, booming voice said over the noise of the platform.

Rose and Scorpius ran towards the voice, as did all of the other first years.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Rose said when she reached the giant mad with a lantern nearly the size of herself.

"'Ello, Rose! Excited fer yer firs' year at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked, looking down at her with his dark eyes. "How'r yer paren's?

"They're good! And I'm very excited! I can't wait to see everything! There's so much to learn!"

"Yer definly yer mother's child, Rose," Hagrid chuckled.

"Hagrid!" another voice called from the crowd, and Albus came running up, a huge smile on his face, Lucy, her short, choppy brown hair held out of her face with a large bow, following close behind.

"Al! Doin' good, I hope?"

"Just a little nervous," Al admitted.

"Don be. You'll do fine. Firs' years! O'er here! C'mon! Firs' years!"

The crowd of first years gradually grew, until there was close to sixty or seventy nervous, jittery eleven-year-olds. Some eyed Hagrid carefully, others chatted with their train compartment mates.

"E'ryone here? Good! Firs' years, follow me! An' watch yer step!"

Hagrid led them down the narrow path to the edge of the lake, where about twenty boats were waiting for them on the vast loch.

"Alrigh'! No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, settling himself into his own boat in the front of the pack.

Rose climbed into one of the front boats along with Albus and Lucy.

"Come on, Scorp," she said, seeing his hesitation to get in. "I promise that Al and Lu don't bite."

"_Rose_," Al murmured quietly.

"I… Alright," Scorpius finally said.

He climbed into the boat, seating himself next to Rose, looking very uncomfortable.

Rose turned to glare at Albus, a look that said _Say something nice, or I will kill you!_

"Hello… Scorpius," Al said hesitantly, very uncomfortable talking to what he probably considered the enemy.

"Hello," Scorpius replied quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Scorp, these are my cousin, Albus Potter and Lucy Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," Scorpius said, just as quietly. It was strange how composed he was with Victoire who was five years older, a prefect, and absolutely stunning, and yet he couldn't even look at Al. Which was understandable, she supposed, since Al _was_ the son of Harry Potter, the enemy of Scorp's family for so many years.

"Alright you two, stop it," Rose said firmly. "Albus Severus Potter, he's not father or his grandfather. Stop treating him like it. Scorpius, he really isn't that bad once you get to know him. He's just a little _thick headed_!" She directed that last bit straight at her cousin. She and Al had been extremely close since they were born, but Rose just couldn't believe how he was treating Scorpius.

"Rose, you have no idea the stories I've heard –"

"Yes I do, Al! I grew up hearing them, too! But you haven't even given him a chance. Just give him a chance!"

"I kind of like him," Lucy piped up. "He hasn't done anything to make me think otherwise. I don't know. I get a good feeling from him. He has good energy."

"Our cousin, Lucy the seer," Al said, giving Lu a playful punch to the arm.

"I don't know about _seer_, exactly," Lucy said, and the tension seemed to slowly leak out of the boat. "I've never made any prophecies before, but I'm definitely interested in taking Divination once we're in our third year."

"Mum _hated_ that class," Rose said, hoping to get rid of the last shreds of discomfort. "She walked out and never went back. And Dad failed miserably. I'm pretty sure he got a 'T'."

"Yeah, Dad failed Divination, too," Al told her. "Apparently, Trelawney's a bit of a bat. But she is a real seer. She's the one who made the prophecy Dad and Voldemort."

The boats had already started moving swiftly through the lake. There were several _oohs_ and _awws_ as the Hogwarts castle appeared across the lake.

"Look at it!" Lucy crooned. "Can you believe that's going to be our home for the next seven years?"

"It's beautiful," Rose agreed. "Speaking of which, what did Uncle Bill give you guys?"

Albus reached into his robe and pulled out a golden pocket watch. "It's got a lightning bolt on it," he said. "And there's an inscription on the inside that says '_Congratulations, Albus. These are the years you'll remember the most. Enjoy them. Love, Uncle Bill'_."

"Very nice," Rose said, inspecting the watch in the moonlight. "What about you, Lu?"

Lucy gave a big smile and tilted her head up, fingering an ornate heart choker made from delicate strands of gold and black onyx.

"It's a locket," she explained. "On the inside, it says, _'Congratulations, Lucy. Your future is bright, but you already knew that. Love, Uncle Bill'_. It's perfect. Uncle Bill always knows exactly what we like."

"What did you get, Rose?" Al asked.

Rose pulled at the chain of her new necklace and held the pendant, which sparkled brilliantly, even in the dim light.

Lucy gasped. "Rose, it's _gorgeous_! What's it say?"

"_Congratulations, Rose. May this be the first of seven happy years at Hogwarts. Love, Uncle Bill_," Rose read. "You're right, Lu. He does know exactly what we like. If _you_ weren't the family seer, I'd think he was."

The rest of the boat ride was more pleasant. With Lucy's pointless, happy babble about school and her approval of Scorpius, Al paid less attention to the fact that he was sitting near a Malfoy, and Scorp even contributed a little to the conversation about the giant squid that glided by the boats, eliciting both screams of terror and excitement from the first years. It took no time at all before the boats found their dock in a rocky outcrop of the cliff.

Hagrid began walking up the flight of stairs as all of the first years stumbled out of their boats and followed.

A nervous air fell upon the students. One question was on everyone's mind; _What house will I be sorted into?_ As they reached the top of the staircase, a set of huge, wooden doors appeared, and with a knock of Hagrid's enormous hand, they swung open, and all of the first years were ushered inside the vast castle.

"'Ere they are, Professor Blanche," Hagrid said to a very young, very pretty woman with a sheet of perfect blond hair.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said in a polite but powerful voice. She turned to address the new arrivals. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Jessica Blanche, and I am your Transfiguration professor as well as your Deputy Headmistress. The start-of-term feast will begin momentarily, but first you must be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each has its own set of traits and morals that it treasures above others. While you are here, your house will be your family. You will sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. Academic and extracurricular excellence will win your house points and rule breaking will lose them. The house with the most points at the end of the school year will win the House Cup. I will return for you when we're ready."

She nodded at the students with a smile and disappeared through a set of large doors, allowing a second of the noise to reach the first years' ears before silence fell again.

And then someone screamed.

"Look, look, look!" a terrified girl with frizzy blond hair said, pointing to the ceiling.

Everyone looked up to see silvery, hovering figures talking to each other and looking back down at the first years.

"They're just _ghosts_," a girl with short black hair said with a cruel sneer. "_Muggle-borns_."

"Lay off, Posy," Rose said, recognizing the girl from meetings and events with her parents. Her mother has been in Slytherin, and Posy was obviously headed down the same path.

"Shut up, you stupid half-blood," Posy snapped.

"Leave Rose alone, Parkinson," Al said, stepping forward.

"Make me, Potter!" Posy growled.

Al made a go for his wand, but Rose grabbed his wrist.

"Albus Potter, if you get expelled before we're even sorted, I'll kill you myself," Rose told him, staring him down with her chocolate brown eyes. "Posy Parkinson is _not_ worth our time." She threw a glare towards the other girl and pulled Al away, back to where Lucy and Scorpius were talking.

"Which house do you want to be in?" Scorp was asking Lucy.

"Gryffindor," Lu said happily. "Everyone in the family's been in Gryffindor, except for Victoire. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Of course, everyone always had red hair in the family, but that's not really true anymore, is it?" Rose told her.

"Doesn't mean we're not all meant to be in Gryffindor," Al said quickly. "I want to be in Gryffindor. I'd _die_ if I ended up in Slytherin."

Just then the doors opened again and Professor Blanche came back out into the grand entranceway. "We're ready for you," she said with a smile. "Please follow me."

The doors flew open, revealing the vast Great Hall. Four long house tables were set up, empty plates in front of the students, a staff table raised at the front of the Hall. The sky caught the attention of many of the first years.

"It's just bewitched," Rose explained to the same blond girl who had screamed at the ghosts. "It's not really the night sky."

"It's amazing," she whispered in awe.

"It is," Rose agreed.

Rose looked around taking in the whole of the room, all the faces staring at them. She saw James sitting with a group of his friends, ignoring the new students. Molly was politely clapping from her seat, as was Victoire. Fred, Roxanne, and Dominique were standing, cheering loudly, making sure they were heard over everyone else. Neville Longbottom, longtime friend of Rose's parent's, sat at the staff table. It was going to be so strange to call him "Professor" after so many years of calling his "Neville".

Professor Blanche lead the students in front of the staff table, where a three-legged stool sat, a tattered hat upon it. For a second, nothing happened. The entire room seemed to hold its breath.

And then, a tear in the hat's brim opened up, and the hat began to sing.

"_Throughout the many years I've lived  
><em>_Young students I have seen  
><em>_And of those many gifted youth  
><em>_Some were nice and others mean  
><em>_Each and every one had the choice  
><em>_To be the best they could  
><em>_And how it hurt my hattish heart  
><em>_When they chose to ignore good  
><em>_One wizard many years ago  
><em>_Chose to fill with hate  
><em>_And with his evil choices  
><em>_He sealed his own fate  
><em>_I tell you this not to scare  
><em>_But help to guide your way  
><em>_For in seven years, you'll leave this place  
><em>_And be forced to join the fray  
><em>_Yet through all of this  
><em>_We've never uttered never  
><em>_For here at out amazing school  
><em>_The houses are the same as ever  
><em>_The lion, brave of heart,  
><em>_The eagle, bright of mind,  
><em>_The snake, ambitious beyond all else,  
><em>_The badger, with all of it combined  
><em>_But it doesn't matter  
><em>_The house where you'll go  
><em>_Because your futures in your hands  
><em>_Because I told you so!_"

The hat fell silent again as the Great Hall erupted in applause. Professor Blanche waved her wand, and a scroll appeared out of nowhere.

"When I call your name, you will sit upon the stool, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house," she said in a voice that carried across the Hall. She looked down at her list. "Aalto, Amelia," she called, looking at the crowd of first years.

The nervous blond girl hesitantly stepped forward and took a seat on the stool while Professor Blanche placed the Sorting Hat on her head, where it fell down past her ears.

After a few seconds, the rip in the brim yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers as a Amelia hopped down to join her new house.

The list seemed to drag on and on. There were more students than there had been during that days that Rose's parents had been at Hogwarts.

Finally, Professor Blanche reached the M's.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Good luck," Rose whispered as Scorpius took his turn on the stool.

It took several long minutes. People began muttering from the crowd. It never took this long for a Malfoy to be sorted.

Suddenly, the hat spoke.

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was a shocked silence before the Ravenclaw house cheered, though not as loudly as with the other students. Scorpius was ecstatic. Before running off to join his new house, he ran over to Rose and gave her a big hug, which she happily returned, ignoring the looks that she knew every Weasley kid was giving her from behind.

A few more students were sorted into various houses, each receiving applause. When it was time for the P's, Albus was ready.

"Potter, Albus."

Al walked confidently, though his face fell a little bit as the hat covered his eyes. Within seconds, the Hat opened its mouth and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor house cheered, the loudest cheer yet, due largely to the Potter/Weasley kids in the house.

Rose and Lucy grabbed each other's hands for support. The Weasley girls waited further for their names to be called.

"Weasley, Lucy."

Rose gave Lucy a quick squeeze before taking his place at the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucy sighed and skipped over to sit with Al while the Gryffindors cheered again.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose walked to the stool, nervous for the first time, and waited as Professor Blanche set the oversized hat on her head.

"Ah, yet another Weasley," a voice said into her ear. "So many of you. You have your father's stubbornness and your mother's thirst for knowledge. But there's more. A need to prove yourself. And, of course, there is bravery. Plenty of bravery."

"Put me wherever you feel I'd do best," Rose thought to the hat.

"Of course, of course," the Hat said. "In that case –"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose smiled and walked to join her cousins, but not before giving Scorpius a wave an a huge smile.

The sorting continued until "Zabini, Alexia" joined the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Posy Parkinson.

From the center of the staff table, Professor Sprout, the Headmistress, stood.

"Welcome, first years, and welcome back returning students. As my most famous predecessor once said," she began, "'There is a time for speeches, and this is not one of them.' Enjoy the feast!" She clapped her hands, and the hundreds of plats filled with meats, vegetables, fruits, and desserts.

Everyone dug into their delicious food, and after what seemed like hours, Rose and the other Gryffindors made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, where she and the eight other first year girls found their new beds with their trunks at the foot, nice and warm and inviting.

Rose fell asleep quickly, and she dreamed about her first day at Hogwarts, and her new friend.

**A/N: Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Writing the Sorting Hat's song was hard! I don't know how many times I changed it. Also, did anyone catch the StarKid reference? Had to do it. Lauren Lopez has the best lines ever. Please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Tell me how you're celebrating the movie tomorrow night!**


	4. The Letter to Home

**A/N: Chapter Four of **_**Rose's Turn**_**. It took me a bit longer to get this one out. It didn't want to be written, especially after I figured out what happens in the next chapter. :) But I'll save that for another day. Until then, enjoy!**

Rose woke up long before the sun did. She settled herself on the windowsill next to her bed and looked down at the grounds below.

"It's so pretty," another voice said from behind.

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly, meeting Lucy's bright, smiling face.

"Lu, don't _do_ that to me! I didn't even know you were up!"

"Hush up," one of the other girls mumbled from behind her thick maroon curtains.

"Sorry," Lucy said quietly.

Rose looked at her cousin. Lucy was already dressed in her uniform, her book bag swung over her shoulder.

"What time did you wake up?" Rose asked, looking at the clock next to her bed.

"Oh, around five," she answered. "I could hardly sleep, I was so excited. Come on. Get dressed and let's have a look around before breakfast. I want to check out the Library."

"Alright, give me a sec," Rose said, going to the trunk at the foot of her bed, removing her crisp uniform from its place and quickly changing. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Dressed in her uniform, Rose felt she looked confident and beautiful.

"Come on, Rosie!" Lu said, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out the door to the Gryffindor common room, which was more or less empty, save for a couple of higher years hanging flyers on the call board.

"Are we even allowed out of our dormitories this early in the morning?" Rose asked.

"I can't imagine why we wouldn't be. I just want to have a look around before breakfast."

The two girls hurried out the portrait hole and down the nearly empty corridors. The sun was beginning to rise when they reached their destination; the school library.

Madam Pince, a vaguely vulture-looking woman, eyed them suspiciously as they walked in, and pointed at a sign hanging next to her, which informed them they weren't to eat in the library or defile or disrespect the books in any way or else there would be dire consequences.

"Rose!" a voice called, only to be immediately shushed by Madam Pince. Scorpius came bounding up to Rose and Lucy, giving each girl a hug. "Are you excited? First day of classes! Look at this place!" Scorp whispered excitedly. "This library has more books that I've ever seen. I don't know how I'll ever be able to read them all!"

"Remind you of someone, does he?" Lucy asked Rose, a wry smile on her face.

Rose returned the smile. "Scorpius, you need to meet my mum. I have a feeling you two would get along really well."

Scorpius looked confused. "Why?"

The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, which got them all another stern shush from Madam Pince.

"You're just like Aunt Hermione," Lucy explained when they had finally gotten their laughter under control. The group made their way over to one of the long tables in the back of the library. "All of the professors said she was the brightest witch of her age. There wasn't a problem that she couldn't solve by a trip to the library. She even figured out that the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk, when the diary containing a piece of Voldemort's soul opened the Chamber during their second year. She learned how to brew Polyjuice Potion in order to find out if Dra–"

Rose shot her a nasty look. Lucy took the cue.

"– to find out if a Slytherin was the heir," she finished quickly.

Scorpius nodded, lips pressed tightly together. "My dad. It's alright. I know that he did some horrible things. And I know that it was my grandfather who ultimately caused the Chamber to open."

There was a heavy silence that hung in the air around the three.

"It's alright, Scorpius," Rose finally said. "You're not your family."

"No," Lucy agreed.

Scorp smiled, a cute little half smile. "Thanks you guys."

"So, have you two written your parents yet?" Lu asked, pulling a sealed letter from inside her cloak. "I wrote Mum and Dad last night, but I couldn't send it."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged nervous glances.

"I haven't written yet," Scorp admitted.

"Nor have I."

Lucy sighed and rummaged through her bag, pulling out two sets of parchment, envelopes, quills and ink. "I had a feeling I'd need to bring these. You'd both best write your letters now, so we can get them sent before classes start."

The two grimaced, but took their letter-writing kits, prepared to put their news in words for their parents.

Rose penned her letter quickly, trying not to think too much about what she was doing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am writing you before my first morning of classes in the library. Hogwarts is amazing. The castle, the grounds, the people – everything is better than I could have ever imagined._

_I know that the biggest question on your mind right now is which house I've been sorted into, and so I won't hold you in suspense any longer. Dad, you'll be proud to know that you're little girl is a Gryffindor, just like you and Mum._

_So far, everything has been going very well. I enjoy my classmates very much, and the other girls in the dorm are very nice. There are seventeen of us first year Gryffindors in all. Hogwarts has grown so much since the Second War. There are so many students now, nearly five hundred._

_I've also met an amazing friend. We sat together on the train on the way to school. I know that you'll love him, Mum. He's exactly like you. I've never seen a first year student take such an interest in _Hogwarts, A History_. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. He's actually sitting right next to me, writing to his parents to tell them that he's been sorted into Ravenclaw. (Lucy's here, too.) You should have seen the look on Scorpius's face when he was sorted. He was ecstatic. He embodies ever trait that Ravenclaws hold dear. I hope that you'll get to meet him someday. He's really nothing like the stories you've told me of his family._

_I hope that you and Hugo are doing well. I'll be sure to write again in a few days, after I've gotten a chance to meet all of my professors._

_With love,_

_Your Rosie_

She read back over her letter, making sure that everything was right.

_Well, there's really no point in rewriting it_, Rose thought, folding the letter up and putting it in the envelope, putting her home address on the front, and sealing it carefully. When she looked up, Scorpius was finishing his own letter.

"Alright," Lucy said as Scorp finally sealed his letter. "Let's head up to the owlery before breakfast."

Rose and Scorpius nodded, holding their letters close. Other students were also beginning to emerge from their dorms, wandering around the castle and enjoying their last hour of freedom before class started.

"Lucy, how on _earth_ do you already know where everything is?" Rose asked, making sure to keep close to her cousin, who seemed to know exactly where everything was.

"I sat with James on the train," Lucy explained. "And he's got that map of the castle that shows where everything is and everyone on the grounds, the one that his granddad and grand godfather made when they were in school. He was showing me and Al where all the important things were."

"Huh, I'll have to ask James to show me."

"Okay, come on. The owlery is up here." Lucy pointed towards one of the towers, where owls were flying around. "Oh, look, there's Al. Al!" She waved at Al, who was also making his way to the owlery.

"Hey, Lucy!" he called back, running up to us. "You three have letters to send off, too?"

"Yep," Rose said, holding up her envelope. "Dad's gonna flip, but oh well. I guess it's better to tell him by letter than when I get home for Christmas holiday. At least this way, there's not too much he can do about it."

"True," Al agreed. "So, what about you, Scorpius? Letting your parents know which house you got sorted into?"

Scorpius looked a little shocked that Al was talking to him in a friendly tone. "Yeah. Letting my parents know that I'm the first person in the family to _not_ be in Slytherin. That'll go over well, I'm sure. I'd be surprised if my dad will even speak to me during the holidays."

Rose gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry. Even if your parents won't talk to you, we can spend some time together over the break."

Scorpius gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Rose."

The group started up the steep steps of the owlery, which were covered with owl droppings and pellets. "Hey, Scorpius," Al said. "I'm… I'm really sorry… about yesterday. I was being a prat."

"Don't worry about it," Scorp told him as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Athena!" Rose said, raising her arm, letting her beautiful European Eagle-owl land on her forearm. She gave the owl her letter. "Take this to Mum and Dad."

The owl gave her an affectionate croon and took off.

Lucy gave her gray owl, Lilith, her letter, and Al gave his snowy owl, Henry, his.

"Where's your owl, Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Bay! Bailey!"

Suddenly, a small black and white speckled owl zoomed out from one of the burrows and landed on Scorpius's shoulder, nipping happily at his ear.

"Hello, Bailey," Scorpius said, stroking the little bird. "I've got a letter for Mother and Father. Come straight back after given them the letter. I don't want them to shoot the messenger owl."

"What a sweet little owl," Lucy said as Bailey flew off with Scorpius's letter.

"Yeah, she is. She's been my best friend since I got her two years ago."

"Alright, well, we'd better be getting to the Great Hall. It's got to be about breakfast time," Al said, carefully making his way out of the tower.

"Agreed," Rose said. "I'm hungry."

The group made their way from the owlery, following the throng of students all headed towards the ever strengthening smell of eggs and toast.

"Come on, guys, I'm _starved_!" Lucy said, rushing to an empty spot of Gryffindor table when they entered the Hall.

"Okay, Lu!" Al called. "Come on, Rose. We'd better go sit down."

"Alright." Rose turned to Scorpius. "I'll see you later, Scorpius. I hope we have classes together."

"Alright," he said, beginning to head towards the Ravenclaw table. "See you later, Rose. See you, Albus."

"See you, Scorpius," Al said, and he and Rose took their seats at the Gryffindor table with Lucy.

"Can you pass the pumpkin juice?" Rose asked one of the other first year girls as she started loading up her plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"What is this stuff, exactly?" the girl – Marie-Anne Taylor, Rose thought she was called – asked, passing the pitcher of the spicy burnt-orange juice.

"You've never had pumpkin juice before?" Rose asked, pouring herself a glass.

Marie-Anne shook her head. "Muggle-born," she explained.

"Try some," Rose urged, pouring an extra glass and handing it to her.

Marie-Anne hesitated for a second, giving the juice a light sniff, before finally taking a sip.

"It's like liquid Hallowe'en!" Marie-Anne exclaimed, taking another drink.

"If you like that, just wait until you have your first taste of butterbeer. It's even better," Rose promised, going to take a bite of eggs.

"Hello, cousin," a voice said, and Rose was suddenly crushed uncomfortably between two people.

"Yeah, hello, cousin!"

"Hello, Fred. Hello, Roxanne," Rose said, slightly exasperated, looking at her twin cousins.

"Excited for your first day of hell – I mean, _classes_?" Fred asked, his dark brown eyes sparkling conspiratorially.

"I'm very excited to start classes."

"So, dear cos," Roxanne said. "We noticed you hanging around with one Scorpius Malfoy."

"Gave her a _hug_ at the Sorting Ceremony, didn't he, Rox?"

"I do believe he _did_, Fred."

"Alright, guys," Rose said, pushing Fred and Roxanne away. "Enough. He's my friend. He didn't have any friends and all I had was the likes of you. At least Scorp doesn't try to crush me at breakfast."

"Well, I think we know when we're not wanted, right Roxanne?"

"I do believe so, Fred. Best not waste our time on this one. Time is Galleons, after all."

"Bye, Fred. Bye Roxanne," Rose said, still exasperated. Dealing with the twins was always exhausting business, even though she loved them dearly. They were just a little too much like Uncle George, who was always trying to test new products for the family joke shop on anyone he could.

"If ever you find yourself in need of a Skiving Snackbox, you know where to find us," Roxanne said, just as Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor, Gryffindor head of house, and longtime Weasley family friend.

"Hello, Rose," he said, handing her a piece of parchment. "Hope your first night was good. Here's your timetable. Class starts at nine. Don't be late."

He gave her a wink.

"Thank you," Rose said, pouring over her timetable as Neville moved on to the next student.

"History of Magic, Double Transfiguration, Charms, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies," Al said, reading his timetable.

"Not a horrible day," Rose said. "I mean, History of Magic is sure to be a bore, with Professor Binns and everything, but everything else seems great."

"Betcha I get higher marks than you in DADA," Al said with a huge smile.

Rose laughed. "Yeah _right_. You might be the son of the 'Boy Who Lived', but I'm the daughter of the one who made _sure_ he did. There's a reason they called her the brightest witch her age."

"Yeah, who couldn't even make an _O_ on her Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs."

"Oh, yours only did because he could produce a Patronus."

"And he defeated _Lord Voldemort_ when he was a _baby_."

"Which he did because his _mother_ sacrificed herself to save him. He just sat there and cried."

"Dad held Voldemort off when he was eleven and Voldy had attached himself to the DADA professor."

"Still his mother."

"And then in his second year, when he saved mum from the Basilisk."

"Which he wouldn't have been able to do unless _my_ mum had figured it out for him."

"He got away from Voldemort again during the Triwizard Tournament."

"That was a flook. It was their wands' twin cores."

"Got away from him again at the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year."

"Dumbledore and the Order saved him."

"Alright, you two, enough," Lucy said, butting in. "Both Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione did a lot of good when they were in school and when they were out of it. I'm sure you'll both do great."

Rose and Al both rolled their eyes and went back to their breakfast, eager to start the first day of the next seven years of their lives.

**A/N: Am I the only one amused by Al calling Voldemort "Voldy"? I hope not. I think that Al and Rose have a really close – if competitive – relationship. I also figure that, after all the things that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through when they were young, they would be very open about everything, and not really that sensitive about it, which is why Al and Rose can joke about things like Lily's sacrifice and all the times Harry nearly died. Just so you know. Please don't kill me. And, please review. It makes me want to write more.**


	5. The Howler

**A/N: Alright, something I forgot to mention last time; Muggle Studies is now a required course. I figure after everything that happened during the Second War, **_**someone**_** would have suggested that they make it permanently required. Also, I made pumpkin juice for the movie release and it really did taste like liquid Hallowe'en! And I'd like to give some special thanks to my friends who gave me their names to use in this story. As always, enjoy!**

The first years were exhausted.

After just one day of classes, they had already been assigned an essay on the basic theory of simple Transfigurations, the differences between Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball for History of Magic (whom Professor Binns kept getting mixed up), told to read the first chapter of _Curses, Jinxes, and an Introduction to the Dark Arts_ for DADA, and instructed to practice the spell they'd learned in Charms. The only class they _hadn't_ received homework in was Muggle Studies, but they were given a promise by Professor Vanity that the real work was coming. The class wasn't as much as a blow off as it had been several years previous, when it had still been an elective course instead of required.

Rose, Albus, Lucy, and Scorpius had spent the majority of their free time after dinner sitting in the library, working on their essays, occasionally nominating someone to go search for a book while Madam Pince watched carefully, making sure that none of her precious books were harmed.

"This isn't fun anymore," Lucy said after an hour and a half of researching Uric the Oddball's eccentric behaviors.

"Was it ever fun?" Scorpius murmured darkly, not letting his eyes leave his paper.

"I don't understand why Professor Binns ever assigned this ridiculous essay," Al said, stopping for a frustrated second to look over what he'd already written.

"It's because Sydney Cartwright tried to correct him," Rose reminded her, comparing two different books in front of her, scribbling notes on a spare bit of parchment. "Don't you remember? And then he called her 'Ms. Granger'. I thought that was particularly hilarious."

"_Ravenclaws_," Lucy muttered. Then she looked up at Scorpius. "No offense."

"None taken."

"How could you pay _attention_ to that?" Al asked, once again frantically writing his essay. "I'd rather watch flobberworms than listen to him. I zoned out two minutes into the lecture."

"Albus, you have to pay attention in class, no matter how boring the professor is! How on earth do you expect to pass your exams at the end of the year?"

"Alright, _Aunt Hermione_, I'll try to pay more attention. But if I can't, can I just borrow your notes?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you'd better make an effort, Albus Severus Potter. You will not ride my good grades all the way to fifth year OWLs like Uncle Harry and Dad did with _Mum_."

"I'll try," Al said.

"Good." Rose put the last touches on her essay and rolled it up, putting it next to her Transfiguration essay in her bag. "Have any of you already read the first chapter of _Curses, Jinxes, and an Introduction to the Dark Arts_?" she asked, pulling the volume from her bag.

Scorpius rubbed his eyes, tired and frustrated, rolling up his paper and putting it back in his bag. "I think I read it, like, a month ago, maybe? I don't really remember. I read a lot of books this summer. At least you guys didn't have Potions today. I swear, the professor's got it in for me. It's like he's already picked his favourites and everyone else is just _there_."

Al and Rose looked at each other and nodded. "Slughorn," they both said at the same time.

"He taught Potions when our parents were in school," Rose explained. "He adored Mum, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. He had them in what he calls 'The Slug Club', which is pretty much just the most talented and famous of the students."

"Dad said that your dad tried to get in, but that was right after Lucius Malfoy was arrested for being a Death Eater," Al told him.

"Which explains why he ignores me," Scorpius said. "Oh well. I'll just have to work twice as hard to impress him."

"That's the spirit," Lucy said cheerfully. "I'm just going to skim the chapter. I don't have time to read the whole thing. And I'm done with this essay. I can't think about 'Emeric the Oddball' or 'Uric the Evil' for one more minute."

"You done yet, Al?" Rose asked, as she began cleaning up their work area.

Al looked over his paper one last time before he sighed and put his essay in his bag. "Yeah. I'm in the same boat as Lucy. I can't think about this any longer. I wish we were learning more about the First and Second Wars. That would be something I could get good marks on."

"Only because your dad was central to both," Rose teased. "Help me take these back to where we got them, or Madam Pince will murder us."

**OoOoO**

Rose slept heavily, waking up well rested and ready to face her second day of school. She and Lucy both slept later than they had the day before, leaving the common rooms at seven-thirty to meet up with Al and Scorpius, who were sitting out in front of the Great Hall.

"So what did you say about the Augureys?" Al asked Scorp, his History of Magic essay out in front of him.

"I thought you finished that last night," Rose said, plopping down next to them.

"Yeah, I thought I had, too, but I kept thinking about it, and I just know that there's more," Al said, pouring over what he'd written.

"Al, I'm sure it's fine. Binns only assigned it because of Cartwright."

The doors of the Great Hall opened then, and Al put away his essay.

"Let's get something to eat," he said. "I need to stop thinking about this."

They entered the Hall and then separated, Al, Lucy, and Rose taking their seat at the Gryffindor table and Scorpius at the Ravenclaw table. Other people began to trickle in slowly, talking with friends and family members, reading textbooks, or revising papers while they piled their plates high with food. It wasn't long before the entire Hall was filled with students.

It was about fifteen minutes to nine when the first of the owls flew in through the high windows in the ceiling.

It was at that point that everything seemed to go very, _very_ wrong.

A large barn owl swooped down and dropped a scarlet envelope in front of Rose.

_This is bad_, was the only coherent thing Rose was able to think before the panic set in and she began to shout.

"Oh my god! Dad's sent me a Howler! Dad's sent me a Howler!" she cried, and suddenly, she was surrounded by every Weasley and Potter kid at Hogwarts.

"He _didn't_!" Al said, shocked.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" James asked, eyes wide on the Howler.

"I don't know!" Rose screeched.

"Open it, Rose," Victoire told her.

"Yeah," Roxanne agreed. "It'll be worse –"

"– if you don't open it," Fred finished.

"I know, but I don't want to open it!"

"Just get it over with, Rosie," Lucy coaxed as the letter began to smoke around the edges.

Rose gave a whimper of fear and carefully tore open the letter, dropping it the second she could.

All was silent in the Great Hall for a split second, all eyes on Rose. And then –

"ROSE WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU DISOBEY ME LIKE THIS? I GAVE YOU VERY SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS AND WHAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU GET ON THE TRAIN? YOU BUDDY UP WITH NONE OTHER THAN _SCORPIUS MALFOY!_ I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS, ROSE! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T PULL YOU OUT OF SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! HANGING OUT WITH THAT BOY! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, ROSE! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FURY YET! I WANT YOU TO BREAK TIES WITH THAT BOY _IMMEDIATELY!_ I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER FRATINIZING WITH THE ENEMY, ESPECIALLY IF THE ENEMY IS _DRACO MALFOY'S SON!_"

The Howler burst into flames, curling into ashes on the table. The noise died down slowly, the sound of her father's magically magnified voice echoing throughout the Hall for what seemed like an eternity.

Everyone stared at Rose, and she felt like her face was as red as her hair.

"That… was extremely unpleasant," Lucy said, giving Rose a light pat on the shoulder.

"Unpleasant?" James said, choking on a bark of laughter. "That was brutal, that was!"

"Not in the mood, James," Rose snapped at her cousin, picking up her bag and breakfast and walking across the Hall to the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius's face filled with shock as she dropped her things down on the floor and swung her legs over the bench next to him.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, looking around. Everywhere, people were watching and whispering about Rose and Scorpius and the Howler.

"Getting away from my psychotic family," Rose replied fiercely. "My dad's a right git if he thinks that sending me a damn Howler is the way to get me to do _anything_ that he wants. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get."

"Don't get in trouble with your family because of me," Scorpius murmured.

"No!" Rose nearly yelled. "I am _not_ going to let my father dictate who I can and can't be friends with! He can disinherit me if he wants, I don't care! I'd rather live on the streets than have him meddle in my life like this."

"You're not going to end up on the street," Scorpius argued. "I'm sure your dad will calm down before end of term. If anything, I suppose you could stow away at my house. It's not like we don't have enough room."

Rose smiled at him. "You're a good friend, Scorp. A very good friend." She threw her arms around him.

"You're a good friend, too, Rose," Scorpius said, hugging her back.

The two unlikely friends only parted when Rose felt a light tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Neville standing over her.

"Hi, Nev—I mean, Professor Longbottom," Rose corrected, and she and Scorpius broke their embrace. "I'm sorry. I know I'm probably not supposed to be sitting here, but… I just couldn't sit there with James laughing at me."

"No, I completely understand, Rose," Neville told her. "How on earth could I prohibit inter-house unity? I can't believe that Ron would send you a Howler. I'll talk to him for you."

"Please don't, Neville," Rose begged, forgetting again to call him Professor. "He'll just be even more furious."

"He had no right," Neville told her, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "I'll be sure to remind him of how it felt when _his_ mother sent _him_ a Howler. Don't worry, Rose. I've got your back."

Rose stood and threw her arms around his waist, nearly in tears. "Thank you, Neville."

"Not a problem, Rosie," he said, hugging her back. "Now, eat up. I've got you for Herbology today, and I won't go easy on you just because I've known you since the day you were born." He gave her a quick wink.

"Alright… Professor," Rose said with a huge smile.

**A/N: I was a little worried about this chapter, I must say. I didn't know if it was out of character for Ron to send his daughter a Howler of if it was something he would do. I ultimately decided that he would. Please review. I've gotten a lot of favourites and alerts, but only a few of those people have reviewed. It encourages me to write more to see your kind words, and it also helps me see what my readers want.**


	6. Each Other

**A/N: Wow. I just realized two things: that this is my longest story (word count wise) and that I'm pretty sure that it's gotten the most number of reviews/favourites/alerts in the amount of time it's been up than any of my stories previously (though **_**TBaT**_** might still have it beat on that one). Anyways, I might not be updating for a week or so. I'm going to the middle of nowhere to chill with my grandma, aunt, and cousins. Just so you know. As always, enjoy!**

If there was anyone at school who hadn't known about Rose and Scorpius being friends, the Howler made sure they found out. Suddenly, everyone looked at the two wherever they went, whispering or making gestures at them. How could the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley befriend the son of Draco Malfoy? It wasn't right. It wasn't natural. And it was completely against her father's wishes.

"Hey!" Rose yelled a week later at a group of Hufflepuff second years who were pointing at the pair and whispering behind their hands as Rose and Scorpius were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. She was tired of all the murmurs. She propelled herself towards the group, Scorpius hot at her heels. "If you have something you want to say, at least have the decency to say it to my face!"

"Rose, just forget it," Scorpius pleaded. "Let's just go have dinner. They're not worth it. Come on." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her back.

"No! I'm tired of people talking about us behind our backs!"

"Please stop yelling, Rose," Scorpius begged, dragging her to a deserted corridor. "Rose, you can't just yell at people like that. It'll just get more people talking. Don't be so hot headed."

"I'm a Gryffindor," she said, trying to push past him, but he held her back. "We're _supposed_ to be hot headed!"

"You're going to make things worse. Please, Rose, just listen to me. Hear _reason_."

He looked her straight in the eye, his gray eyes cool and calm, trying to sooth the fire in her brown ones.

It took a minute, but the burning passion in her eyes slowly faded.

"Listen," Scorpius said carefully. "I know you're upset about everything that's happened since the Howler. But you've got to understand that yelling at people isn't going to make things better. It'll just give them more of a reason to talk."

Rose nodded submissively. "You're right. Of course you're right. Why do you always get to be right?"

"Well, I _am_ the Ravenclaw," he joked. "Now come on. I'm starved. Defense Against the Dark Arts class was _brutal_. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have bruises."

"You can say that again," Rose agreed, and the two once again started out for the Great Hall

**OoOoO**

News of Rose exploding at the group of Hufflepuffs had spread around the school for the next few days and, with a little help from Scorpius, Al, and Lucy, she let it roll off her back, not allowing it to faze her. She was once again on speaking terms with her father, whom had sent a letter apologizing for the Howler (after her mum had already written her saying that she was very proud of her for befriending Scorpius and couldn't wait to meet him). Even her dad said that he was interested in "_meeting the Malfoy boy_", which was probably as good a response as any she could have gotten from him regarding her friendship with Scorpius.

Lucy and Al began walking with Rose and Scorpius as much as they could, hanging out with them in the library or by the lake on the weekends. Scorpius started sitting with them at the Gryffindor table during dinner. This had everyone talking. Maybe it was alright for Rose Weasley to hang out with Scorpius Malfoy, but Albus Potter, son of the Chosen One?

And it was that which ultimately made everyone stop talking about the unlikely friends. As soon as Albus would say, "My name is Albus _Severus_ Potter. I'm named for Severus Snape, who was not only a Slytherin, but at one time, a Death Eater," people would back off. It only took a week after the incident for the rumors to die down and for the group to not suffer the constant hiss of whispers that filled the halls for the first two weeks of school.

During that time, everyone was beginning to fall into a rhythm of schoolwork. Rose was now able to bust out an essay for Professor Binns's class in less than an hour, while helping Al and Lucy, and comparing notes with Scorpius (one of the few students who could listen to Binns's droning voice for an entire lecture). Professor Slughorn loved her and Al immediately, simply because of who their parents were, but quickly realized that Lucy, too, was highly gifted (he found her uncanny ability to predict small, seemingly inconsequential things magnificent – along with her ability to actually _read_ the instruction on the board – very impressive), and he was beginning to warm up to Scorpius, who had a very natural talent for Potions. This paired with the fact that he and the Weasley/Potter kids were nearly inseparable was gaining him points in Slughorn's book. Despite all the stories that Rose and Albus told him about the disastrous parties that their parents had been to, Scorpius desperately wanted to get invited to join the Slug Club as Rose, Al, and Lucy were bound to be.

It was Saturday, two weeks after term had started, and Scorpius and Rose had been off exploring more of the castle for most of the day while Al and Lucy went off to hang out with Neville after finishing their homework.

After roaming the grounds and castle for hours, Rose and Scorpius found their selves on one of the castle's balconies overlooking the lake, their shoes sitting next to them as they dangled their feet through the cracks, watching as the sun slowly set, casting brilliant golden light on the sparkling water.

"This place is so beautiful," Rose said, watching a bird as it flew through the sky. "I still can't believe I'm really here."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, a sorrowful sound in his voice.

"What's wrong, Scorp?"

"It's nothing," he said, staring at the water.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, it's _not_ nothing. Now spill."

He was silent for a long minute, not daring to look at Rose. Then he sighed.

"Dad still hasn't written me," Scorpius admitted sadly.

"You're kidding!" Rose said, shocked. "It's been two weeks!"

"Yeah. I know." He sounded near tears.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius," Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I am, too. I knew he'd react this way. I'd just hoped that… that he loved me more than that."

"Scorpius, I'm sure he still loves you," Rose told him, nearing tears herself.

"I don't know anymore," Scorpius breathed, his voice breaking. A silver tear ran down his face. "I'm a disgrace. I'm a disgrace to everything my family's been for as long as the Malfoy name has been used. How am I going to face him for the rest of my life?" He looked at Rose, looking for some small comfort; a comfort that Rose could not give.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Scorp. I don't know."

Scorpius nodded slowly and looked away, trying to keep a stiff upper lip, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I do know one thing, though," she said after several long minutes.

"What?"

"You're one of the… _greatest_ people I've ever met," Rose said carefully, the tears that had built up finally spilling over. "And, if your father can't see that… then he's exactly the man that my parents told me he was, and you deserve better."

"He's still my dad, Rose."

"I know. And I know how it feels when your parent isn't supportive." She gave a little laugh. "Well, you heard the Howler. Even though he apologized, I know that Dad's still really angry with me. The next family holiday is going to be hell. I didn't think this plan through very well, did I?"

Scorpius laughed a weak, sad laugh. "I guess not. But that's okay, though. We needed this, both of us. You needed to finally stand up to your parents, and I needed to stand up to mine. They'll come around."

Rose gave him a smile, wiping her eyes. "And until then, we've still got each other."

Scorpius returned the smile. "Yeah. We've still got each other."

**A/N: Alright, that was a really short chapter, but it was important, and I wanted to get it out before I left town (and computer access, where I won't be able to write. Go ahead and ask someone whose read **_**To Be a Tree**_** how short the chapters get when I longhand them.) Also, since I didn't say before, here are the years of the Weasley/Potter kids; Victoire (6), Molly (4), James (3), Fred (2), Roxanne (2), Dominique (2).**


	7. Hallowe'en

**A/N: Really short chapter. The reason? Well, originally, there was a second half to it, but when I thought about it, I didn't really want to have two time skips in the same chapter. BUT, I'm working on the next one, and I really hope it will be ready soon, but I've got some stuff I've got to do in the next week, so I don't know when I'll get a chance to finish it up. Also, I'll probably be going back and fixing a few things in the previous chapters. Nothing huge. Just some typos and maybe adding in a sentence or two here and there. I'll let you know when I get around to it, so if you want, you can go back and reread it (not that you'll really have too, bust still). Anyways, enjoy!**

Life at Hogwarts became slightly monotonous as the weeks dragged on, and before the students at Hogwarts knew, it was Hallowe'en. The castle was in a flurry, preparing for a massive feast. And some students took the "trick" part of "trick-or-treat" a little too seriously. Case in point: the Weasley twins.

Ever since the first day of school, Fred and Roxanne had set up their own mobile Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop in the Gryffindor common room and pretty much anywhere else they could do business without getting a detention. Now that Hallowe'en was in full swing, so was their merchandise.

Along with selling their dad's products, they were in charge of testing new items, which most everyone was willing to do. Get paid to test out new WWW products? Yes, please.

Of course, now that Hallowe'en was just around the corner, Fred and Roxanne enjoyed their own little pleasures, which included playing pranks on anyone they could, mainly groups of Slytherins and Filtch, the batty old caretaker. Though, their personal favourite person to prank, much to his dismay, was Scorpius.

"I don't understand," Scorpius said after he'd been sneak-attacked by a new test product, Invisible Ink Splotches, which caused invisibility to wherever it touched. Scorpius was currently walking through the halls wearing Al's cloak to cover up the splotchy invisibility that centralized on his chest and spread to his arms and neck. Even with the clean cloak, there were small spots of invisibility visible. "Why do they always pick on me? I mean, first they slipped one of those new Skiving Snackbox candies into my pumpkin juice, then it was the Bubble Juice, and the Trip Charm, and that Color Change Cartridge! My hair was flickering colors for two days!"

"They're just testing you," Al said, giving him a pat on the back.

"They do it to everyone," Rose promised, examining her own arm, where several little speckles of the ink had landed during the attack on Scorpius. "They're making sure you can take a joke, so they know you're worthy of hanging around the Weasley clan."

"And you're doing very well so far," Lucy told him, looking over her shoulder, where Fred and Roxanne were making an exchange in an empty corridor. "I've never seen anyone go through getting a rash, floating three feet in the air for an hour, repeatedly tripping over and over again, having his hair switch between all the colors of the rainbow, and getting splattered with invisibility ink with such stride. You'll do well at Christmas tea."

Though it was half way through term, Scorpius still hadn't heard from his father, despite his nearly daily letters detailing everything that was going on at Hogwarts. His mother, Astoria, had finally begun writing him back three weeks into term and now seemed okay with her son being in Ravenclaw, but she told him that Draco was still furious. Scorpius was worried about going home for the holidays in a month and a half with his father in the state he was, so Al, Lucy, and Rose had all written to their parents and grandparents begging permission for him to spend Christmas with them at the family home, the Burrow, instead of being all alone in the castle.

"Really?" Scorp asked, making sure his friends weren't just trying to make him feel better about being pranked over and over again.

"Really," Rose said. "They do this to everyone that hangs out around us. They've even gotten some of our Muggle friends before. With the non-magical pranks that Weasley Wizarding Wheezes sells, of course."

"Christmas is going to be fun at your house," Scorpius said, a slightly dark edge to his voice. "A Malfoy spending the holidays in the same place as the Potters and the Weasleys."

"They really don't care that you're a Malfoy, Scorp," Al assured him as they took their place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Dad's actually really excited to meet you, with everything I've told him. He doesn't care who your family is. His godfather taught him that."

"Plus, now we've got enough players for a full two teams of Quidditch!" Rose said excitedly. "Every Christmas, we play a game of family Quidditch, just us kids, while the adults watch and keep score. But we've always been down at least one player, since there are only thirteen of us. One team usually plays a Chaser down. But now we've got you, so we can have complete teams!"

"I don't know if I'll help or hurt you more than if you played a Chaser down. I'm not a very good flyer."

"It's alright," Lucy said. "Not all of us are either. But I'd make sure to stay away from Molly, though."

"Why?"

"Because she's bloody terrible. Terrible Beaters are even more dangerous. They could bludgeon you without even meaning too!"

"I heard that, Lu!" Molly said from a few seats down. "I'll make sure to send a Bludger your way!"

"I feel bad for whoever's flying next to me, then," Lu said with a twinkle in her eye. "They'll get full blast of it!"

The surrounding Gryffindors burst into laughter as Molly's face went scarlet.

"Scorpius, could you pass the tea?" Jessica Smoot, one of the other first year Gryffindors, asked. She, like most of the other Gryffindors, had grown comfortable with the Ravenclaw boy sharing their table.

"Yeah, here you are," he said, passing her the pitcher. "So, you guys really want me to play?"

"Of course!" Rose said, throwing her arms around him.

"And we'll even show you how to fly," Al added. "I'm sure my parents would help you. I mean, who better to teach someone how to play Quidditch than former captain of the Hollyhead Harpies and the youngest Hogwarts Seeker in over a century? If they can't teach you how to not fall of the end of your broom then you're a lost case, my friend."

"I don't know, Al," James said in a teasing tone, pushing his messy, slightly-too-long hair out of his face. "I don't know if even Mum and Dad could teach a Malfoy how to play. Dad always used to talk about how he always beat Malfoy in his day."

"Whatever, James," Scorp told him, rolling his eyes. "I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Scorpius went to take a drink pumpkin juice and quickly found the contents of his glass all down the front of Al's robes, Fred and Roxanne doubled over in laughter a few feet away.

"Guys!" Scorpius yelled, jumping out of his seat and chasing after them, a huge smile on his face.

"Happy Hollowe'en, Scorpius!" Roxanne choked out, running from him until Professors Longbottom and Flitwick stopped the three, docking five points apiece for disturbing dinner.

Nobody minded.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support of this story. It's such a blast to write, and I love seeing all of your comments. If you favourite or add an alert, please review as well. It really does make me want to write more, and I've got a lot of great ideas for the next few chapters. Quidditch, anyone? :D**


	8. Packing

**A/N: This chapter kicked my ass. I don't know why, but it was so hard to write. Anyways, another time skip here. Their first year just seems to be flying by. But don't worry. I've got some tricks up my sleeve. While everything right now focuses on Rose and Scorpius's relationships with their parents, their friends, and each other, I have some plans for a few other characters as well *wink wink*. I know, I'm evil. Anyways, enjoy!**

October gave way to November, and it was soon December, and the students of Hogwarts were preparing to leave the castle for their homes. Snow covered the grounds, and points were being docked right and left from students for skipping classes and bewitching snowballs to hit unsuspecting victims. The majority of the professors seemed to have come to terms that their students weren't quite paying attention anymore, and the workload seemed to lighten somewhat as break drew closer, giving students more time to focus on what they would be doing for their holidays.

"Do you think that Dad's going to behave?" Rose asked Lucy the day before break as the two packed their belongings for the train ride back home.

"Do you plan on leaving Scorpius alone in a room with him without Aunt Hermione there?" Lucy questioned, closing her truck and laying down on her four poster bed.

"No," Rose told her, digging under the bed, making sure there was nothing she'd forgotten. "Why would I do that? I quite enjoy my friend with all limbs attached, thanks."

"Well, then, you have your answer," she said. "Are you done yet? We need to check and make sure the boys are both packed. You know how they are."

"I know, I know!" Rose said, reaching to grab her missing trainer. She emerged from the floor holding the shoe. "Let's check on Al and then see if we can get into the Ravenclaw common room."

"Alright. You check on Al. I'll go ask James for his map, so we can make sure that Scorp's actually _in_ his common room."

The girls set off down the stairs to the commons and set back up the case that led to the boy's dormitories, where they split off, Lucy going to the third year boys' room and Rose the first years'.

"Al, are you packed?" she called as she entered the room. She scanned the room, not seeing him. "Albus?"

There was a sudden thump. "Ouch!"

"Al, are you alright?" Rose asked, running to the source of the noise.

Laying on the floor, half under the bed, holding his head, was Al.

"Dork," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Are you packed yet?"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!" he said, wrenching himself upright, still gripping his head. He tossed a creased tee into his open trunk, bringing Rose's attention to the mess.

"Are you seriously just throwing everything in there without folding it?" Rose demanded.

"Yes," Al told her firmly. "I'm not going to take all the time to fold everything! I'd be working on it all night!"

Rose rolled her eyes again. "Boys. Hurry up. We're going to check on Scorpius."

**OoOoO**

"Come _again_?" Al demanded after the door knocker fell silent.

"_What's the beginning of eternity, The end of time and space, The beginning of every end, And the end of every race?_" the knocker repeated.

"Isn't there a password?" Al asked.

"Shut up, Al, I'm trying to think!" Rose said, pondering the words carefully. "Okay, let's see… Do either of you have a spare bit of parchment?"

"I do," Lucy said, pulling out a leaf and self-inking quill and handing it to Rose.

"Thanks, Lu." Rose quickly jotted down the riddle. She stared at the first line for a second.

"This is pointless, Rose," Al said, frustrated. "They don't have anything in common!"

"Shhh! I can figure this out." She looked at each word closely; beginning of _eternity_, end of _time_ and _space_, beginning of _end_, end of _race_.

"E," Rose said suddenly. "It's the first letter in eternity and end, and the last in time, space, and race!"

"Very good!" the knocker said, and the door swung open.

"Wow," Al said, in slight awe of the massive, circular room hung with blue and bronze silks and carpeted in dark blue plush.

"Hey, what are you lot doing in here?" an older boy asked, giving them a dirty look. "How'd you get in?"

"It was a riddle," Rose said with a shrug. "I like riddles."

"Must have been something rather simple for three Gryffindors like yourselves to figure it out," he sneered.

Rose glared at him and recited the riddle they had been given.

He gave her a confused stare, trying to work the riddle out. "You answered it correctly?" Rose nodded. "Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" he demanded.

"Just because I'm best suited for Gryffindor doesn't mean I can't also value my intelligence," she said coolly.

"Rose! Albus! Lucy! What you doing in here?" an airy voice asked, and the three turned to see Victoire coming from a door beside an enormous marble statue of a woman.

"We were checking on Scorpius, to make sure he's packed for tomorrow," Lucy explained. "Can we go up and see him?"

Victoire rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Come on. I'll show you the way," she said, opening the door beside the statue again, revealing a staircase.

"The answer is 'e', by the way," Rose told the boy before disappearing through the door, leaving him thoroughly stunned.

"Don't mind Tony," Victoire said as they started up the staircase. "He's a bit of a prat. Always thinks he's right, that one. Here we are. First year boys' dormitory."

She opened the door. "Scorpius, you've got visitors. I'll see you lot later."

Victoire stepped aside, allowing Rose, Al, and Lucy to go in, before escaping back downstairs.

Scorpius was standing next to his bed, his truck laying on the comforter, nearly filled with neatly folded clothes.

"Hi, guys," he said, carefully placing a stack of shirts in the trunk. "How you get in?"

"Rose," Al and Lucy said at the same time.

"Really? What was your question?" he asked eagerly. He always had a thirst for knowledge.

Rose told him the puzzle while he thought it over for a minute.

"E, right?" he asked. "The beginning of eternity, the end of space and time, the beginning of end and the end of race? E?"

"Correct," Rose told him with a smile.

"It's spooky, the way you two can do that," Al said, sitting on the edge of Scorp's bed. "We really just came to make sure you were packed for tomorrow."

"And you should really explain to Albus how to fold one's clothes," Rose said, shooting Al a glare. "See, Al? _He_ didn't just throw everything into his trunk."

Al rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Rose. It all went in, didn't it?"

"Yes, but how will you get it all _out_?" she questioned smugly.

"Well, I'm almost done here," Scorp said. "Anything else I should know before I walk into my own execution?"

He hid it well behind his joking and relaxed demeanor, but Rose could detect the fear that Scorpius felt about spending the holidays with the Weasleys… and the Potters… and the Tonks-Lupins… and the Scamanders… At least there would be one familiar face in Neville Longbottom, who always joined in the Weasley family festivities with his wife, Hannah.

Rose crossed to give him a hug. "Don't think about it that way, Scorp. You'll do fine."

His face seemed to crumple. "How many people there were hurt in some way or form by someone I'm related to?"

"Everyone," Rose answered truthfully. "But," she said as Scorp looked away, "we've also been helped by people you're related to."

Scorpius looked up at her, questions etched all over his face. "How?"

"You're related to our cousin, Teddy," Rose explained. "His grandmother is your great aunt, Andromeda Tonks. And you're related to Uncle Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius and Teddy's parents were all in the Order of the Phoenix."

Scorpius shook his head. "Right. I've been told about Sirius Black. He was murdered. By my great aunt."

He threw himself on his bed, covering his face with his pillow.

"Your family's going to hate me," he choked.

Lucy sprang into action. She jumped onto the bed and ripped the pillow from Scorpius's head. Tears streaked down his face.

"Now listen here," she said firmly, with a fire that reminded Rose and Al of Grandmum Weasley. "I won't have any of this pity party pish posh. You all think I'm a seer, so pay very close attention to what I'm telling you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I know in my _gut_ that they will accept you. And my gut is never wrong."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" he asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I don't just say things to make people feel better, Scorpius," she said seriously. "I say them because they're _true_."

"Come on, mate," Al said, coming to sit on the small bit of bed that was left at the foot. "I've already told you. Dad's _so_ excited to meet you. He's really big on getting to know people before he passes judgment."

"What if he _does_ get to know me, and he hates me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How many times have we told you that you're _exactly_ like Aunt Hermione?"

"Yeah," Al agreed. "If _they_ never killed each other, then you two will be fine. It's still gonna be Uncle Ron you'll have to worry about."

"But," Rose said quickly before Scorpius could fall back into despair, "Mum's going to be there the entire time, and I know for a _fact_ that she'll adore you. Just start talking about _Hogwarts, A History_ and she'll have you moved in to the guest room by day's end."

Scorpius laughed. "I guess I'm just being stupid."

"Of course you are!" Al told him. "But that's okay, though, because you're too smart for your own good. Be stupid for once. It makes the rest of us feel better about ourselves!"

**A/N: Little bit of news. I'm thinking about getting a beta, just to double check for spelling and grammar (since I don't always catch my mistakes self-editing). Would any of you readers be interested in proof-reading future chapters of **_**Rose's Turn**_**? It means getting the read the chapter before anyone else! If you are interested, just say something about it in a review (I read them all), and we'll have a chat about it. REVIEW! **_**Please**_** review! It motivates me like nothing else. Even negative ones. Or severely constructive ones. Even one word reviews. They make me happy! And a happy writer is a good one.**


	9. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: So I can't write the beginning of chapters. They positively hate me. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, I have my new beta reader! Mochoa1994, you're awesome. Thank you sooooooo much for editing this chapter for me. Now, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

"It doesn't feel like it's been three months, does it?" Lucy asked as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. It was frigidly cold and snowy as the students began to board.

"It feels like we just got here yesterday," Scorpius said, giving the distant castle a slightly wistful glace as he stepped onto the train.

"But at the same time, it feels like it's always been home, doesn't it?" Rose added, grabbing the first empty compartment she could find and holding it open for Lucy, Scorpius, and Al.

"Yeah," Al agreed, pulling the hood of his jacket down now that they were in the warmth of the train. "It does kind of feel like we've been here forever."

"I do miss Mum and Dad, though," Rose said, removing her jacket and settling into her seat for the long ride home.

"I know what you mean," Al replied, slouching down next to her. Scorpius and Lucy took their places opposite them. "I've never been away from home for this long."

"Well, it's been over three months!" Lucy said. "I don't think that _anyone_ at Hogwarts had really been away from home for more than three months at a time until they _came _to Hogwarts.

Rose noticed Scorpius staring out the window as the train began to move.

"Awfully quiet, Scorpius," she said, giving him a playful nudge with her foot. He just shrugged, still gazing through the glass.

"What's eating you, mate?" Al asked.

"You're not still nervous, are you?" Lucy questioned.

Scorpius sighed. "No," he admitted. "It's not that. I'm just… sad. Dad still hasn't written, and Mum's been really distant in her writing. It just kind of feels like I'm leaving the only home I've got right now."

"Did you tell your parents where you were going for the holidays?" Rose asked him.

"I just said that I'd made plans for the break," he said. "I didn't tell them with whom. The last thing I want is for Dad to freak out even more. I might be staying with you permanently if that happens."

"And your mum didn't say _anything _about you going home? Or about _where_ you would be spending Christmas?"

He shook his head. "No. I haven't gotten a letter back from her since I last wrote."

"Scorpius, as your friend, let me tell you that there's more than enough room for one more person in our family," Al said.

Scorpius smiled. "You guys are the best."

"We know," Lucy said, giving him a light hug. "Now, who's excited for Grandmum's cooking?"

"I am!" Rose and Al yelled in unison, both throwing a hand in the air, still in the habit of classrooms and professors.

**OoOoO**

"I got another one of Mum," Rose complained, examining her Chocolate Frog Cards. "Trade you her for Wendelin the Weird?" she asked Scorpius, who was looking through his own hand.

"Sure," he said, handing over the card of the red-haired witch on the stake and taking the card of Hermione Granger. "Do any of you have something you'd like to trade for Morgan le Fay?"

Lucy flipped through her cards. "Er, I've got Alberta Toothill, Bridget Wenlock, and Xavier Rastrick."

"Oh, I want Rastrick!" Al said eagerly. "I'll give you Laverne de Montmorency for him."

"Deal," Lucy said, switching cards.

"I'll take Bridget Wenlock," Scorpius decided handing over le Fay.

"Does anyone have Merlin? I'd like to have the Arthurian set," Lucy asked, scanning everyone's cards.

"I've got Merlin," Rose said. "What have you got for him?"

Lucy looked over her hand. "Let's see… How about Leopoldina Smethwyck?"

"Perfect," Rose said with a grin, taking the card from Lucy. "I've been looking for her. Enjoy Merlin." She flicked the card in Lucy's direction.

"We're almost to the platform," Lucy said, and a second later, Victoire opened the compartment door.

"We'll be arriving to the platform in a few minutes," she told them. "Make sure you've got everything."

"Thanks, Vic," Al said. "Lucy's just told us."

"Of course she has," Victoire laughed. "I'll see you four later."

She escaped back into the aisle to tell the rest of the students the news.

"I love your cousin," Scorpius said once she'd left. "She was the first person in Ravenclaw house to treat me like I was a normal person, and not just a Malfoy."

"Vic's a good person," Rose agreed, not mentioning Victoire's initial reaction to him.

"It's a shame we only get two years of Hogwarts with her," Lucy said, gathering her cards up and putting them in her bag.

"And yet we get James for five years," Al added jokingly, pulling on his jacket and stuffing his Chocolate Frog cards in the pocket. "How's that fair?"

"Oh, you're just saying that because you have to live with him the rest of the year as well, Al," Rose chided, as the train began to slow.

"Look!" Lucy cried, pointing out the window.

They looked through the glass to see the crowd of people standing on the platform as the train rolled to a stop.

"Come on! Let's go find our parents!" Rose said, grabbing her bag and starting out the compartment door, when the other students were beginning to stir.

Al and Lucy followed suit, but Scorpius just stared out the window, a confused look on his face.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side and standing next to him, staring out the window as he was. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "Nothing," he said. "Just… nothing."

Rose could tell that whatever it was that was bothering Scorpius was _not_ nothing, but she didn't want to press the issue farther, seeing as how he was likely to be uncomfortable enough when he met the rest of the Weasley family.

"Well, come on, then," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and lightly leading him out the compartment door. "Let's go."

"Alright," he said vaguely, seeming highly distracted as they made their way off the train.

"This is going to take _forever_," Al complained as they stepped out onto the noisy platform. "How will we ever find them? There are so many people!"

"I don't know," Rose said, looking around the platform for any sign of a family member-a wisp of ginger hair, or a crowd of star-struck schoolgirls fawning from afar at her uncle, perhaps. "I can't see anyone."

Scorpius still looked distracted, scanning the crowd.

"I'll be right back," he said suddenly, racing off into the throng of people.

"Scorpius!" Rose called after him. "Scorpius, where are you going?"

"Isn't he supposed to be coming home with us?" Lucy asked, standing on tiptoes trying to catch sight of him.

"He's supposed to," Rose said, doing the same. "Oh, this is no use. I'm going to go look for him. Wait right here for our parents."

She dashed after Scorpius, calling his name.

"Scorpius! Scorp! Where are you? Scorpi–"

Just then, she ran right into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I was just –"Rose started, looking up at the person she'd run into, cutting off suddenly. It was a man, probably around her parents' age, with white blonde hair and gray eyes. Scorpius stood next to him, looking nervous and uncomfortable. "Hey, Scorp," she said, a nervous edge working its way into her voice.

A kind looking woman with dark hair and bright eyes stepped around the man and gave Rose a warm smile.

"You must be the girl that Scorpius has been writing about," she said, extending a delicate hand. "I'm his mother, Astoria Malfoy, and this is my husband, Draco." She gestured to the blonde man.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Sir," Rose said politely, nodding at Mr. Malfoy and taking Astoria's hand. "I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Rose. You're as lovely as Scorpius has told us."

"_Mum_!" Scorpius said, his cheeks reddening.

She ignored her son's protests. "I was so happy to hear that he'd made friends. I must admit, I was a tad bit worried. Not all children are willing to overlook his… _lineage_."

"Mum raised me to give everyone a chance," Rose told her. "She's really excited to meet Scorpius. Actually… well, we kind of thought he was spending the holiday at our family home. We didn't think you'd be here."

"I couldn't not see my baby after more than three months," she said, pulling Scorpius into her arms. "I missed him too much."

Rose looked at Scorpius. "So, er, Scorpius, are you, er, still coming to our house?"

"I—" he began, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Rosie!"

"Dad!" Rose yelled, turning to run into her father's arms. No matter their differences, no matter what they did to get under each other's skin, they loved each other.

"I've missed you so much, Rosie," he said gruffly. "I'm sorry."

"I missed you, too, Dad," she told him. "I've got someone I want you to meet."

Rose pulled her father towards the Malfoy family. His eyes narrowed, as did Mr. Malfoy's.

"Malfoy," he said tensely.

"Weasley," Mr. Malfoy returned.

"Dad, this is Scorpius," Rose said, tugging at her father's arm. "Scorpius, this is my dad, Ron Weasley."

Scorpius's eyes flickered from Ron to his feet and back again, not daring to linger at either for too long. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley," he said meekly, much as he did the first night he'd met Al and Lucy.

Rose gave her father an elbow to the side. "Er, it's good to meet you as well, Scorpius." He looked at Rose.

"So, are you coming with us, Scorp?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked at his parents, unsure. "Can I? I'd kind of already planned it. I didn't know… if I'd be welcome for break."

His mother looked near tears as she threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I know how angry you must be with us for not writing. There are no excuses for our behavior. I'd understand if you never wanted to come home again. We were awful to you, your father and I."

He patted her on the shoulder lightly. "It's okay, Mum," he told her. "I forgive you, but…" he glanced up at his father, whom, it seemed, had still not said a word to him. "I think it would be better if I spent the holidays with Rose and her family." His words were slow and careful, obviously trying to not upset his mother while also not angering his father.

"Of course," she said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "You've already made plans with your friends. I understand. Will you spend at least a day with us before the break is over? We have to give you your presents before you go back to school."

He threw his arms around her waist. "I will," he promised. "I love you, Mum." He looked at his father again and hesitantly gave him a hug as well. "Love you, Dad."

For a second, Rose thought that Mr. Malfoy was going to ignore his son, until he surprised her by sighing and returning Scorpius's embrace, giving him a warm smile that Rose had thought would be impossible on that severe face.

"I love you, too, son," he said at last, causing Scorpius's eyes to light up with joy. "I'll write you when the new term begins."

"Really?" Scorpius asked, a huge, goofy smile on his face.

"Yes," he said, lightly ruffling Scorpius's hair. "I _am_ proud of you, son."

"I thought you were disappointed with me."

"No, Scorpius, I was disappointed with myself."

Rose hesitated to break up the reunion of father and son, but she knew that her father was highly uncomfortable being around the Malfoy family.

"Er, Scorpius, I think that everyone's waiting for us," Rose said. "I'm sure Mum's waiting to meet you. And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

Scorpius turned, giving Rose a smile bigger and more genuine than she'd ever seen cross his face. "Alright. Love you, Mum. Love you, Dad. I'll write you before end of break. I'll see you soon!"

"Goodbye, sweetie," Astoria said, giving her son one last hug. "You have no idea how proud we are of you." She turned to Rose, extending her hand. "It's been very nice to finally meet you, Rose."

"It's been nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said, taking it lightly, expecting another handshake, and being shocked when she was swept into a hug. She could almost feel her father's eyes bugging.

"Astoria," she corrected. "And thank you very much, Rose," she whispered in her ear. "Thank you for being such an amazing friend to Scorpius."

"He's been a good friend to me, too," Rose replied as the two pulled away from the embrace. "I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"That's very good to hear," Astoria said. "We'll have to have you and your family round for tea sometime."

"Of course," Rose told her, noticing the looks on her and Scorpius's fathers' faces. "I'd love that. Goodbye, Astoria. Mr. Malfoy. Come on, Dad. I can't wait to see Mum and tell her everything that I couldn't fit into my letters!"

**A/N: Once again, a big thank you to Mochoa! Also, my computer likes to mess with me. I nearly had a panic attack, because my computer seemingly deleted my entire chapter. Turns out, there are two files named Rose's Turn on my computer, and I was looking at the one saved to my desktop instead of the one in my documents. XP Not cool, computer, not cool. And please please please please review! You have no idea how much faster I write when I have reviews.**


	10. Meeting the Weasleys

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry! You've no IDEA the stress I've been under these last few weeks. I'm taking two sophomore level college classes on top of my regular high school classes, I'm one of the leads in my school's fall play (Florence in **_**The Odd Couple**_** female version), I take the SATs again on October 1****st**** and I have to start filling out college apps and scholarship forms. This is a super short chapter, but I felt like I needed to fill you guys in on what was going on. I did the best I could with my limited time. Enjoy!**

Rose felt sure that she had never seen her friend happier than she had immediately after speaking with his parents.

"He said he'd write!" Scorpius said the second they were out of earshot, as he turned to throw his arms around Rose with more enthusiasm than she'd seen from him. "He said he was proud of me!"

"I'm so happy for you, Scorpius," Rose told him with a pat on the shoulder. "I knew it was only a matter of time before your father came around. You're too good."

Ron cleared his throat and the two separated quickly. Scorpius, though overjoyed, retreated slightly back into his nervous ways in the presence of Ron Weasley, who'd made no further attempts at conversation after their awkward introduction.

"Rose! Scorpius!" Lucy called, rushing to their sides. Worry was etched on her face. "What happened? Why did you run off like that?"

"I saw my parents," Scorpius told her in a giddy voice, like he couldn't get enough of saying the words. "And they said they're proud of me!"

At that moment, Rose caught sight of the entire Weasley brood standing not far behind Lucy, and she sprinted towards the slender, curly-haired form of Hermione Weasley.

"Mummy!" Rose cried, flying into her mother's arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, darling," she said warmly, squeezing her daughter.

"There's so much I've got to tell you!" Rose gushed. "Like, in History of Magic, there's this girl in Ravenclaw house named Sydney Cartwright, and Professor Binns is always calling her Miss Granger! And I was looking through some old Transfiguration books, and I found your name written on the checkout card! And –"

"My, my," Hermione said with a smile. "Sounds like there's a lot. But first, let me look at you." Hermione held Rose and arm's length. "I swear you've grown since you left."

"Mum," Rose said, slightly embarrassed. "It's only been three months."

"Three months without my little girl," Hermione corrected. She peered over Rose's shoulder, where Scorpius was standing, slightly awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked, nodding at Scorpius.

"Oh, yeah!" Rose exclaimed. She grabbed Scorpius's hand and dragged him forward. "Mum, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is my mother, Hermione Weasley."

Hermione gave Scorpius a warm smile, which seemed to put him at ease. "It's _very_ nice to finally meet you, Scorpius. Rose has told us all about you, of course."

"It's very nice to meet you as well, ma'am," Scorpius said politely. "I've found your name in most of the library books I've checked out," he told her.

"I read a lot when I was at school," Hermione explained. "Mostly to help these two out of some sort of trouble they'd gotten themselves into." She nodded at Ron and Uncle Harry, who was talking with Al a few feet away.

"Where's my Rose and my Lucy?" another voice asked from behind.

"Uncle Bill!" Rose yelled, whipping around quickly to see her tall, scarred uncle. She and Lucy both ran to give him a big hug. Rose tugged her necklace out from her shirt. "Thank you so much for the necklace! I wear it every day!"

He gave her a big smile. "I thought you'd like that. A rose for our little Rose."

"You knew exactly what to get each of us," Rose said with a smile as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I only wish I could have given it to you myself," he told her regretfully. "But I see that my beautiful daughter got it to you without any trouble."

"Of course I did," Victoire said, coming up behind him, her arms wrapped around her little brother, Louis, the youngest Weasley. "I wish you could have seen the look on her face when she opened the box."

"Will I get a present when I go to Hogwarts?" Louis asked.

"Of course you will, son," Bill said, picking the boy up. "You, Lily, and Hugo will all get a special present in two years, just like every other Weasley and Potter child has gotten. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Of course it is," Bill's beautiful wife, Fleur, said airily, floating behind him. "Why would we treat you any differently, _mon beau garçon_?"

"Rose, Lucy, why don't you introduce Scorpius to Mum and Dad?" Victoire asked. She was the perfect miniature of her mother, except for the freckles and lack of a mild French accent.

"Oh, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, this is my friend, Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said, pulling Scorp next to her. "He's going to be spending Christmas with us."

"We have heard a lot about you, Scorpius," Bill said, holding out a hand for Scorpius to shake. "Victoire says you're one of the brightest students Ravenclaw house has seen."

"And I wasn't exaggerating," Victoire added. "He could give Aunt Hermione a run for her money. He and Rose are probably the top of their class."

"It really gets on all of the first year Ravenclaws' nerves," Scorpius said, seeming at ease.

"They can't believe that a Gryffindor is getting higher marks than them," Lucy added with a wry grin.

"They could never believe it when I was in school, either," Hermione told them. "Now, come on. Granddad and Grandmum Weasley are waiting for us all, and I'm sure that Luna would love to hear all about your adventures at Hogwarts."

Rose's mouth fell open, her eyes lighting up. "Auntie Luna's there?"

"She's coming round for tea and bringing Lorcan and Lysander," Hermione said, a twinkle in her eye. "And let me tell you, those little boys have been very excited to see you lot again."

"Oh, I've missed them so much!" Rose exclaimed. "Let's go! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

And with that, the Potter and Weasley families made their way from Platform 9¾ and to their magically enhanced car, where they all piled in, swapping stories of their own.

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to write more. As it is, I'm posting this when I'm supposed to be working on my Macroeconomics homework, which is due at midnight tonight. Also, please keep all the people involved in the Texas wildfires in your thoughts. I live down the street from one of them, and my family lives near one of the largest ones, in Bastrop. A lot of people have lost a lot. Thanks for being understanding and sticking with me and **_**Rose's Turn**_**. I hope that in a few weeks, things will start to become less hectic and I might get at least a little something else done. I also have written two short Harry Potter oneshots called **_**Sorting Victory**_** and **_**Picking up the Pieces**_** if you'd like to read them. (**_**Sorting Victory **_**is a **_**Rose's Turn **_**prequel.) Anyways, got the get back to Macro! Review!**


	11. An Awkward Car Ride

**A/N: Soooo… It's been a while. Sorry about that. From the time the last chapter was posted until about a month ago, I'd been having some family problems and problems with friends. Life was a little dark for a while there. But I'm back! Don't know how much I'll be able to update, but I do have an idea of where I'm going, both in my story and in my life. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this. When I was feeling down, I would look back at your kind words and remember that – even if I didn't really know you in the RL – there were people in the world who cared. So, seriously, thank you. You guys truly saved my life. Enjoy this chapter of **_**Rose's Turn**_**. :)**

If there was a person in the Weasley car that Scorpius was more nervous about than Ron Weasley, it was Harry Potter. Rose could see how he avoided eye contact and answering questions that came from Uncle Harry. From the looks on their faces, Al and Lucy could see as well. But Rose felt that they'd pushed their fragile friend enough for one day, and so she didn't force him to do anything. Instead, she helped steer the conversation away from him and instead onto Fred and Roxanne's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes mobile shop, James's spectacular capture of the Snitch in the Gryffindor verses Slytherin game, Molly's use of N.E.W.T.s level magic in her fourth year class, Dominique's advancement in the school Dueling Club, and Victoire's incredible scores in Transfiguration and Charms.

"It wasn't _that_ astonishing," Victoire insisted while everyone in the family sung their praises for her. "I just listen when Professor Blanche and Professor Flitwick are explaining things. And it helps that I have such amazing parents."

She gave Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur a hug from her seat.

"I still cannot believe how fast you have grown up, _ma victoire fille_," Aunt Fleur said. "It seems like only yesterday when you were born. And now look at you."

Fleur's eyes swam with tears.

"So, do you think that Hogwarts was the right place for me after all?" Vic asked her mother.

"Of course, my darling. I should have never tried to push you to go to Beauxbatons. Hogwarts is where you belong."

Rose noticed Scorpius's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Aunt Fleur went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Rose explained. "She wanted Victoire to go there as well."

"But, Dad and I fought her for probably a year before she finally gave in and let me go to Hogwarts," Vic told him. "And I'm happy she did. Hogwarts is my home. Or, at least, my home away from home."

She smiled at everyone in her huge, loving family. Everyone understood how it felt at Hogwarts.

"Uncle George?" Rose asked her one-eared uncle, who was whispering diabolically to Fred and Roxanne. Immediately, all three froze and looked up guiltily. "Have you been working on any new tricks for the store?"

"He has," Aunt Angelina said, giving her husband a look of suspicion and distrust. "But he won't tell anyone what it is. Though based on the looks on my son and daughter's faces, I'm going to assume he's told them?"

Even though she asked more than stated, no answer was needed. Fred and Roxanne's faces told her everything she needed to know.

"Don't feel too bad, Angie," Ron said, turning around to look at them all from the driver's seat. "I'm his business partner and he won't even tell _me_ what he's got planned for the next season."

"Ronald, the road!" Hermione scolded, and Ron turned his attention again at where he was driving.

"Got to keep some things secret, haven't I?" Uncle George asked. "But these two are the heirs to the Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's throne. They have to know all the secrets if they're going to run the family business one day."

"Plus, we've got to give him feedback," Fred said.

"After all, _we're_ the ones doing the PR work from school," Roxanne added. "And we haven't gotten caught by Flitch _once_."

"Those are my kids," George beamed. "You looking to get in on the family business, Rose?"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione screeched. "George, it's bad enough that you let your own kids risk their academic futures by selling your products at school, but you're not taking my children down with you!"

"But Aunt Hermione, we're really, really careful!" Roxanne argued. "We always use our miniature Foe-Glass when doing business outside of the common room! And we always make sure no to deal to anyone who might snitch."

"Like jerk Slytherins," Fred said.

"And goodie-goodie Ravenclaws," Roxanne added. Her eyes flickered to Victoire and then to Scorpius. "No offense, of course."

Victoire just rolled her eyes and Scorpius muttered, "None taken."

"The answer is still no," Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione, lighten up a little bit," Uncle Harry said with a laugh. "They honestly can't get into any more trouble than we did when we were in school."

"Harry, that's different," she insisted. "We were fighting off _Voldemort_."

"Exactly. We were fighting Voldemort. They're just selling jokes and tricks."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "They're still not doing it. I'd much rather Rose do something else, like get a job at the Ministry."

"The Ministry is _boring_," Rose complained. "That's why Dad left."

"Hey now," Rose said from the front. "No more fighting. We're almost home."

Rose gasped and looked out the window, as did the other Weasley kids. Outside, the Muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole passed them by.

"We're almost home!" Rose shouted. She turned excitedly to Scorpius, who was looking as nervous as ever. "I can't wait to show you everything at The Burrow! There's a garden filled with gnomes, and Granddad's shed, and our own personal Quidditch Pitch, and the bedrooms in the main house, and each of our own homes, and –"

"Okay, now, Rosie, calm down," Hermione said. "He'll see it soon enough."

Rose tried her hardest to contain her excitement until they finally turned off of the main street in the town and began traveling down a dirt road, when she began bouncing in her seat.

"We're here!" she cried the second they could see the very top of the rickety, leaning house that was held up mostly with magic.

The car slowly rolled to a stop in the dirt driveway and the doors all flew open immediately, all of the Weasley and Potter excited to get out and be home at last.

As everyone was piling out, the front door to the Burrow opened, and a plump, graying ginger woman in a knitted cardigan rushed into the yard.

"Grandmum!" all of the Potter and Weasley kids yelled, rushing to give her a big group hug.

"Oh, look at you all," she said fondly. "I swear, you're all a bit taller than the last time I saw you."

"Grandmum, it's only been three months," James told her.

"Three whole months without my darling grandchildren is three months too long, James dear," she replied, pulling him into an even fiercer hug than the others.

"Grandmum, get a hold of yourself!" he said, struggling to pull away from her. He had an image he had to uphold, after all, even around family.

"Rosie, Albus, Lucy," Hermione said, coming up from behind them. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend to your grandmother?"

Rose, Al, and Lucy all turned around to see Scorpius standing awkwardly next to the car, looking down at his feet pushing the dirt of the driveway around.

"Scorpius, come here and meet our grandmother," Lucy called to him.

Slowly and nervously, Scorpius joined the group where the Potter and Weasley kids tried their hardest to send him good energy.

"Grandmum, this is Scorpius," Rose said, lightly pushing Scorpius forward. "Scorpius, this is our grandmother."

"Hello," Scorpius said quietly, the way he always spoke around Rose's family members before he had a chance to warm up to them.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Scorpius fondly, the way she always looked at children, whether they were related to her or not. "Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley. It's very nice to meet you. My grandchildren have told me all about you, of course. All very good things of course."

Scorpius smiled weakly. "It's very good to meet you, too, Mrs. Weasley."

She gave him another smile before turning back to the others. "Alright, now, let's go inside. I've got a nice home-cooked meal waiting for you all."

Huge smiles broke out on all of her grandchildren's faces.

Maybe this would be a good break after all.

**A/N: Sorry if there were any horrible mistakes. I didn't run it through my beta. I just wanted to post it, since I'd already taken so long to update already. I've also posted a new (non-romantic) oneshot about Lily and Lupin called _When No One Else Was_, if you want to check it out. Anyways, I hope you all review and tell me what you think. Your reviews keep me going. Thanks for everything, guys. You're the best. :)**


	12. The Noninterrogation

**A/N: Hey guys! I was wanting to have this up on Christmas, but I was gone from 9 am on Christmas Eve to 11 pm on Christmas Day. Also, my beta reader is MIA (probably because there was such a gap between my updating). Always, here's the first chapter at the Burrow. It'll get more exciting as it goes. My good friend has informed me that I need to get on with the Quidditch match. I guess he's getting restless. That'll probably come in a few chapters, so hold tight. :) As always, enjoy!**

"Soooo… Scorpius," Ron Weasley said slowly.

Rose, Scorpius, Ron, Hermione, and Hugo were the only ones in the sitting room. Everyone else had gone off to their own homes or rooms to relax for a while before teatime, when the Scamanders and Tonks-Lupins were coming over. Grandmum was in the kitchen preparing the meal while Granddad was out in his shed tinkering with more Muggle objects. The feeling in the room was tense with just Rose's family and Scorpius, something that Ron wasn't helping at all.

"So… why don't you tell us about yourself?" Ron continued, eyeing Scorpius suspiciously, like he was an enemy infiltrating a highly classified area.

Scorpius began to fidget. "Er… well, I'm eleven. I live in Wiltshire."

"Ronald, this isn't an interrogation," Hermione berated.

"Yeah, Dad, this isn't an interrogation," Rose said, trying – and succeeding – to mimic her mother's tone.

There was a silent standoff between the three older Weasleys. The only one unaffected by the uncomfortable circumstances was the youngest in the room, who was unimpressed with the conversation so far.

"This is boring," Hugo muttered, standing up from his seat on the couch. "I thought it was going to be more exciting. I'm going to hang out with Lily."

Hugo sulked out of the living room, taking with him a little bit of the scarce comfort that Rose and Scorpius had felt up to that point. Now it was just Rose, Scorpius and her parents. Somehow, Rose did not have a feeling that this would end well.

The room was silent for a long minute, and Rose could see the struggle on Scorpius's face. No one knew what to say, but Scorpius knew that making a good impression now would save him from many awkward encounters in the future, and Scorpius desperately wanted to earn everyone's approval.

Summoning every ounce of courage he had in him, Scorpius finally spoke.

"Er, Rose told me that you used to be an Auror, Mr. Weasley," Scorp said as strongly and calmly as he could muster.

Ron's face broke out into an expression of cocky intimidation. "I was. Right after the war ended and Kingsley became Minister. Caught a lot of Dark wizards. A few Death Eaters, too."

The look he gave Scorpius on his last words was one of suspicion, like he was measuring Scorpius's reaction to his form of an acquisition. Scorpius only continued to fidget, trying his hardest not to let Ron's baiting get to him.

"Ronald, he's not Draco," Hermione whispered quietly, trying her hardest not to let Scorpius and Rose hear her. But Scorpius heard, and his heart sunk a little more. He knew the horrible things his father had done, but he also knew he – Scorpius – was good.

"I know that my father did horrible things," Scorpius said with a little more power in his voice. He had been judge his entire life, and he'd had to explain himself over and over again at school. He nearly had this scripted. "He was a Death Eater and a bigot. He believed in pureblood supremacy and said awful things about anyone who didn't think the same way he did. He was raised like that. I wasn't, sir. What he did was wrong, but I'm not my father."

Ron's eyebrows raised as Scorpius fell silent again, fidgeting even more now and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "And if your father was raised like that, how did he raise a son so differently?"

"Ronald!" Hermione warned, trying to stop him. "Scorpius, dear, you don't have to answer that."

"No, I want to hear his answer," Ron said strongly. "Please explain."

There was a pause in which all eyes were on Scorpius, whose eyes were on his hands in his lap.

"My mother," he said at last. "She's two years younger than my dad. She was a Slytherin when she was in school, but she was always good. She was really ambitious and could do anything she set her mind to. She was one of the underage students who snuck back in to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort. She almost died trying to push her friend out of the way of a fatal curse. That was the first time Dad really saw her. They got married seven years later. Mum tried her hardest to help change my dad. He's still not perfect, but he does try."

"We didn't know Astoria at school," Hermione said thoughtfully. "We didn't see much of the younger students of other houses. We hardly saw the younger students of our own house with all the trouble we got into."

"And there's the fact that we really didn't care about anyone in Slytherin," Ron added somewhat snidely.

"Ronald Weasley, that's enough!" Hermione scalded, her eyes lighting with the same fire that Rose often got. "You're being an absolute _pig_, Ron. _He's just a child_. I'm ashamed of you right now, and I'm sure our _daughter_ is, too! Ever since Rose went off to Hogwarts, you've been acting like a complete prat, Ronald, and I'm tired of it! You've treated our daughter horribly and, in your crazy way of trying to keep her close, you've completely isolated her! And now you won't leave this poor boy alone! You're not acting like the man I married. You're acting like the teenager I thought you'd left behind at Hogwarts."

Hermione stood up quickly. "I'm going to go help Molly out in the kitchen," she said angrily. "_You're_ going to make things right again with your daughter and her friend."

"Hermione," Ron pleaded as she made her way to the door.

"No more, Ronald," she said. "I've heard enough of your prejudices over the past three months. What makes you think that you're any better than the people who called you a blood traitor, or me a Mudblood?"

Scorpius flinched at the crude terms. They weren't terms one heard much anymore.

"Oh, fine," he grumbled as Hermione left the room and headed for the kitchen.

_Oh no_, Rose thought. She had only been confident that her father wouldn't try anything as long as her mother was in the room. But now that Hermione was gone… well, she wasn't as sure anymore.

Ron sighed and sunk lower into the couch, now the only one sitting there. He was silent for a minute.

"Rosie, I'm sorry," he finally said. "I know I haven't been the best father lately. But… it's just that you're my little girl. I don't want you to get hurt."

Rose gave him a sad smile. "Dad, Scorpius isn't going to hurt me. He's… he's my best friend. And he's a good person. You'd know that if you'd give him a chance."

He nodded, a little absently, and Rose knew that something was going to happen.

"Rose, why don't you go help your mother?" Ron said at last, eyeing Scorpius in a way that Rose found highly suspicious.

"What, why?" Rose asked quickly, her eyes widening in worry.

"I'd like a word with Scorpius," he told her in a tone left little room for questioning. But, unfortunately for him, not questioning things wasn't Rose's style. She liked her friend a little too much to leave him in a room alone with her father with no means of protecting himself.

"You can have a word with him without sending me away," Rose countered halfheartedly.

"I'm not going to hurt the boy," Ron said gruffly.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Rose," he warned.

"Fine," she gave in, glancing at Scorpius, who looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of being alone in a room with Ron Weasley. "Just remember that most crimes in the wizarding world are punishable by a stint in Azkaban," she added quickly.

"Rose!"

"Just saying!" Rose said, putting her hands up in surrender. She couldn't see any way around it. Rose stood, not taking her eyes of her father and put a comforting hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Yell if you need anything, Scorp," she told him. Then she leaned in very close to his ear so that Ron wouldn't hear her and whispered, "I'll find Lucy. If she thinks anything's up, we'll stage a coup."

Scorpius nodded his head with small, jerky movements.

She gave him a reassuring smile and then headed for the door. Then, just before she left, she turned back at Ron.

"Oh, and Dad, if you do anything to Scorpius, Mum will never forgive you," Rose said with a smile. "Just to warn you."

And then she walked out of the room as calmly and confidently as she could – until the door closed, and she ran to find Lucy.

Just in case.

**A/N: Ooh, what's going to happen next? I don't know! I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we? Please review and favourite and alert. But mostly review. I get a lot of the other two and not that many of the first, which encourages me far more. Even one word helps get me motivated. And motivation means more Rose, Scorpius, Al, Lucy and the rest of the Potter/Weasley brood. :)**


	13. Only Sane One

**A/N: Oh, geez. I'm sorry. School, life, you know my usual excuses. This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. Anyways, I'm done now, and I have this lovely new chapter for your reading pleasure! Er, excuse the spelling and grammar. I do believe my beautiful beta has gone MIA again. If I don't hear from her soon, I might see about getting a new one. So, without further ado, here's chapter 13 of **_**Rose's Turn**_**. Enjoy! :)**

"Well, why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Lucy asked as she and Rose ran from her house back to the main house.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who told me that everything would be fine!" Rose retorted, slightly out of breath.

"I told you everything would be fine as long as you didn't plan on leaving him alone with Uncle Ron! I didn't say _anything_ about if he _was_ alone with him!"

"Oh, thanks for making that distinction _now_, Lucy! Can't you do your seer thing and make sure that Dad hasn't _killed_ him yet?"

"It doesn't _work_ like that, Rose!" Lucy yelled. "It's not something that I can turn on and off like a tap! Sometimes I get feelings and other times I don't!"

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, whatever! Let's just go!"

The two girls ran as fast as they could, knowing that absolutely anything could be happening that that moment and that time was possibly of the essence. The lopsided building was in full view now. Rose and Lucy barreled straight for the door that lead to the kitchen, which flew open for them with a sharp _bang_.

"What in the –?" Hermione started, just as Rose and Lucy rushed through, both nearly slipping as they rounded the sharp corner at the door.

"Rose and Lucy Weasley!" she scolded angrily, which got them to stop at last, looking at Hermione with shame painted on both their faces. "What do you think you're doing? You know you're not supposed to be doing magic outside of school!"

Both looked down at their feet with guilt. "Sorry, Mum," Rose murmured. "It was an accident. We didn't mean to."

"Yeah," Lucy added. "We're sorry, Aunt Hermione."

"That's alright, girls, but you have _got_ to be more careful," she warned. "What are you two doing, anyways? Shouldn't you be speaking with your father, Rose?"

"I, er, well," she started, trying to figure out a way to tell her mother about her worries in a timely fashion that wouldn't freak her out. "Well, Dad told me he wanted to speak to Scorpius… _alone_… and so I went to find Lucy. You know… just in case?"

"Oh, _darling_," Hermione said with sympathy. "You know that your father would never do anything to _harm_ Scorpius, don't you? He might be acting like a lunatic, but he would never, _ever_ hurt a child!"

When Rose still looked skeptical, Hermione sighed. "Come on, then," she said. "Let's go have a chat with your father, so he can explain that he won't hurt Scorpius."

"Thank you, Mummy," Rose replied, feeling so much like a child unable to do anything but wait for an adult to help.

Hermione grabbed a hand towel and wiped her hands. "Molly, I'll be back in a few minutes," she called. "I have to have a word with Ron."

From deep inside the massive kitchen cupboard, Molly Weasley shouted, "Again?"

"Yes, again," Hermione told her. "Hopefully this will be the last time, but you know how he is."

"Alright, dear. You go and put him in his place."

"Oh, I will," Hermione said with a smile. "Come on girls."

Rose and Lucy followed Hermione out the kitchen, through the front hall, and finally to the door that led to the sitting room, where Ron was either interrogating Scorpius or trying to figure out the best way to hide the body.

Both girls held their breath as Hermione knocked firmly on the door.

"Ron, can I come in?" Hermione asked through the door.

"Yeah, sure," Ron called, sounding a little too cheerful for Rose's liking. Things were either going very good for Scorpius… or very, _very_ bad.

Hermione gave a reassuring smile to Rose and Lucy as she opened the door.

Ron was still sitting in the same spot that Rose had left him in, though his attitude seemed to have changed. Instead of leaning back, looking at Scorpius as though he was inferior, he had shifted forward, almost excitedly, in his direction. Scorpius, too, seemed to have changed, though it was a much subtler change. Instead of the hunched over posture that he had sported before, he was sitting a little straighter, opening up a little more, and had finally managed to peel his eyes off the floor for more than three seconds.

"Alright, alright," Rose said easily as Hermione, Rose, and Lucy entered the room. "He's not as bad as I thought he would be."

"What changed your mind?" Hermione asked, all the while both Rose and Lucy were attempting to remove their chins from the floor. They were shocked by the sudden transformation in Ron. Sure, they knew that Scorpius was able to turn on the charm when he needed to – usually for teachers to assure he wouldn't receive low marks because he was unlikable – but he could also be painfully shy around people who he knew harbored ill feelings or thoughts about him, and Ron Weasley had definitely fit the bill just fifteen minutes ago.

"He supports the Cannons," Ron shrugged, as if that made all the difference in the world. "Of course, then he had to go an ruin it by saying he's never played a match of Quidditch before, but I think that I can let that one slide for now. He'll get a chance to play during the family match. I think that will all the Quidditch players in this family, we can at least keep him from sliding off the end of his broom."

"Quidditch?" Rose asked, incredulous. "_Quidditch_? You're telling me that after everything you've said to him the thing that changed your mind was what _Quidditch team he supported_?"

"Quidditch is a powerful, powerful thing, Rosie, and it's not to be taken lightly," Ron said with all seriousness.

"Dad, no offense, but you're crazy," Rose told him flatly. She turned to Scorpius. "You're still you, right? He hasn't brainwashed you or anything, has he?"

He shook his head, a little bemused. "Nope, still me," he said. "Your dad is actually kind of… _cool_."

Rose stared at him with her mouth open for a second before she turned back to Lucy. "It's like the last three months don't mean a thing, isn't it?"

Lucy shrugged easily, clearly happy that there had been no bloodshed.

"Am I the only one who thinks that there's something very wrong with this?" Rose asked, looking at her mother.

Hermione just smiled. "Darling, at this point, I wouldn't really question it. Just be happy that it's Christmas holiday and the only injuries will hopefully be at the Quidditch game."

Just then, as Rose was beginning to think that she might very well be the only sane person in the room, they all heard the bell from the front door, the hoot of owls, and the screech of a cat.

Rose's eyes went wide and a huge smile broke out across her face. She met Lucy's eyes and saw that she wore a similar expression.

"Teddy!" the both cried out excitedly as they made a mad dash to the front door, where they met up with James, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire and Hugo, all of whom were equally excited.

With the biggest, most dazzling smile Rose had possibly ever seen, Victoire opened the door, beaming at the tall, freckled boy with turquoise hair.

Without a second thought, she launched herself into his arms. "I missed you," she told him.

"I missed you, too, Vic," Teddy Lupin replied, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

**A/N: TEDDY! I love that boy. I've been waiting for him to come into the story. Anyways, I've been working on another fic, a little side-project, if you were. It's called **_**15 Percent**_**, and it's about Lavender Brown after the war. It's in the same head-canon as all of my stories, so go check it out if you'd like. As always, please, please, PLEASE review, because reviews make me happy and a happy writer is a good writer. Also, reviews get me motivated to continue. Just throwing that out there. :) Until next time, friends!**


	14. Something important I had to share

**A/N: I do not have a new chapter for you today.**

**No, the reason I'm writing this right now is because something happened these past two days that has completely changed my life, and I feel compelled to share with you my experiences. I **_**am**_** working on new chapters of **_**Rose's Turn**_** and **_**15 Percent**_**, as well as another Harry Potter oneshot. Please just bear with me as I tell you what happened.**

**My school had a student die last year. Her name was Amanda. She died because she failed to receive medical attention for a skull fracture sustained at a party with alcohol, thrown by a boy in my grade. She was in the hospital for a week before her family was told that she would never wake up. They were forced to pull the plug on their daughter's life. She was fifteen years old. She has a twin sister named Bianca.**

**Every two years, there's a program that goes on at each school in my district. It's a program called **_**Shattered Dreams**_**, which focuses on the prevention of death caused by underage drinkers, mostly because of drinking and driving (though, as shown in Amanda's case, driving drunk is not the only cause of death). Yesterday morning, a group of 70 students, myself included, arrived at the school before 6:30 AM with an overnight bag packed. We couldn't have phones, eReaders, cameras, tablets, or laptops. No technology at all. Nine of those students were taken away from the group. They were part of a highly realistic, staged car accident in the school parking lot, which everyone attended half an hour after morning classes began. One student was the drunk driver. Eight others were his victims. Of those eight, two students were flown out of the scene via helicopter. Both died. Two were dead at the scene. One was taken to the medical examiner's office to be identified by his parents. The other was taken to the funeral home so her parents could plan her funeral. Two were rushed to the hospital in the ambulance, where both coded, one right in front of her parents. Of the eight victims, only two survived. The drunk driver was arrested and taken to booking, where his parents had to bail him out and take him before a judge. He was charged with several counts of felony manslaughter, DUI (driving under the influence), and MIP (minor in possession).**

**Every fifteen minutes after the crash, there would be a chime over the intercom system, which was the sound of a car crashing and a patient's heart stopping. When this happened, a police officer, a Grim Reaper, and a mortician would enter the classroom of a student participating in the program, read an obituary written by the student's parent, and strap them onto a gurney. They were wheeled out of their classroom, had their faces painted white and black like a skull, and sent back to class as one of the Walking Dead, a silent reminder that in the state I live in (Texas), every 15 minutes, someone dies in an alcohol-related car crash. The Walking Dead were not allowed to speak for the rest of the day.**

**At the end of the day, all of us Walking Dead took a wooden cross with our names, dates of birth, and dates of death and stood in a line, facing the cars that were driving in to pick students up from school. The looks on people's faces as they watched 70 children, all ages 16 to 18, holding crosses with their names on them, was heartbreaking.**

**When all of that was over, the real pain began.**

**All of us piled onto a bus and set off for a retreat.**

**Let me tell you that I saw the happiest people, the most stoic people, the toughest people all break down at some point during the night. There's something really powerful when you see that football player break down and sob into the shoulder of some girl he really didn't know that well. We saw pictures of cars wrapped around trees and poles. We saw pictures of mangled and mutilated bodies that literally had some people running from the room. We heard from the mother of a teenage girl who was killed in a drunk driving accident that she caused, and heard from her victim, a then eighteen-year-old boy on his way home from dropping his girlfriend off after prom. We wrote our parents letters, telling them goodbye. That was the hardest part for most people. I saw my classmates hunched over spiral notebooks, sobbing uncontrollable as they tried to voice the unvoiceable. We were told to think back to where we had been ten hours before. Ten hours was how long Amanda was lying unconscious before she was taken to the hospital. The room was eerily silent.**

**We didn't get to sleep until almost 2 AM. Most of us couldn't sleep anyways.**

**This morning, we were woken up at 4:40 AM. We got dressed, gathered our belongings, and prepared for the day's events, which was a mass funeral for all who died. Two students out of 70 were chosen to read the letters they'd written to their parents. I was one of them.**

**At the service, we all laid down on our own bench, our cross at our heads, a sheet over our bodies. Over 2,500 students, staff, and parents packed our competition gym. A student gave a reading, explaining everything that had gone on over the past 24 hours. When he finished, he read off a list of the dead, at which point we all filed into chairs set up for us at the front of the room.**

**We watched a slideshow of pictures that had been taken the day before, of the driver (who was sitting apart from everyone else in a prison uniform) and his victims, the Walking Dead and reactions from bystanders. Then it was my turn to stand in front of over 2,000 people and share the words I'd written to my mother.**

**I almost didn't do it. I almost told them I couldn't. I cried the entire way through my two page long letter. My mother is my everything, and has been since before I was born. She has always been there for me. The thought of leaving her alone like that – in such a violent and senseless way – was nearly impossible. The entire auditorium was silent while I cried.**

**I had to leave once I finished my reading to meet with a counselor. I cried for another half an hour before I could return to my seat. When I got back, I noticed that many other students in the program had left to speak with counselors, too.**

**The service ended with a slideshow of all of us involved in the program. There was a picture of each person, alive and happy, doing something they loved like cheerleading or volleyball or just hanging out in the halls with friends. The yearbook crew had been taking these pictures for weeks. Most of us had no idea.**

**The rest of the school was dismissed to classes. We were dismissed to our parents, and allowed to leave for home.**

**People I didn't even know came up to me after the service, telling me how beautiful my letter was and how brave I was to share it with everyone. I got more hugs in the last 48 hours than I can count. I've cried more than I think I've ever cried. I learned more than I've ever learned.**

**So, the moral of this story is this: please, think about others before acting. Your decisions can hurt the people around you. Tell the people you love that you love them. You never know how much time you've got.**

**To tie everything back to Harry Potter (as I usually tend to do), Dumbledore once told Harry that "death is but the next great adventure." I believe that this could be true. But in order for it to be so, you must first live through the adventure of life. Live for the people who can't. Live for the people who have died far too young. Live for Amanda, who only got fifteen short years on this beautiful planet, who left behind a family who loved her and friends who still cry sometimes. Amanda was taken too soon. Her death could have been prevented. The next could be too.**

**Thank you if you kept with me for this long. I just really wanted to share with you all the things I learned and what happened to me and every other person who witnessed **_**Shattered Dreams**_** at my school this year. I hope that everyone walked away with a little more appreciation for their lives, and the lives of others. I might not have known Amanda personally, but I would like to think that her death has not been in vain.**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, because you can never say those three words enough.**

**~Trisha**


End file.
